


The Island

by dust291



Series: The Island Series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Islands, Memory gain near the end, No Memory, No Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Please read!, Wars, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 36,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dust291/pseuds/dust291
Summary: 9 boys were put on and island without any memory of how they got there. All the remember this their names and a virus that rages through the world beyond. They create friendships and unbreakable bonds. Friendships get tested, some break while others form. Will they be able to survive the challenges thrown there way?
Series: The Island Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Authors note

Hi everyone! This is my first book that I have written. Please be nice and keep that in mind when you are reading. I will try and put trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter, I really don't know what is counted as a trigger and what isn't so if I have missed something please let me know so I can fix it!

If you could also comment on any mistakes that I have made like grammar and spelling that would be lovely, but you don't have to if you don't want it would just help me greatly.

Before I begin I would just like to say that some of these events are based off the Dream SMP and other books and movies that I may have seen. But it is mostly based off that. Each person in my book is based loosely off someone from the Dream SMP no matter how big their roll is. I also am writing a different book and I may type different names then I meant so I am sorry about that as well!

I do not write smut or anything like that, I am very uncomfortable with writing that type of stuff. There will be some fluff and cuddling. There will also be character death and light angst. But I promise that there will be a happy ending! (Even though the ending of the book is a cliff hanger O_O)

I will also put and Author note at the end of each chapter as well as a word count. I will try and update everyday but I am in school and such so that may change!

Thank you to everyone that has clicked on my book to read I really appreciate it. Without further adieu let get into the book! Also please think about leaving a kudos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate you clicking my story to read, I really hope you like it. Have an amazing day!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible triggers. I put a warning at each section but I am also still learning what peoples triggers are so if there is one I missed please don't hesitate to tell me!  
> I also realize that there descriptions don't match who they are but it's a story and I just used there names so lets pretend please!

There was an island located in the middle of the ocean. There were 9 boys put onto that island. They didn't know where they came from or how they got there. All they can remember is their age, their names and that there was a virus that wiped out humans over the age of 18. They had been on the island for a couple years now. Peace had been maintained and everyone had enough food and water. They were even allowed to make their own homes. But one idea teared peace to the ground.

When they first woke up on the island Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy had become friends. Tubbo was 5'7 with extremely blonde hair and had bright blue eyes. Tommy was about 5'11 with dirty blonde hair, he had big baby blue eyes. Wilbur was 6'2 with very fluffy brown hair and his eyes were a deep hazel.

Will would always give Tommy ideas and Tubbo would just follow. They would always be seen together and if one of them got into trouble the other 2 were not far behind. One day Wilbur came up with an idea, he thought it would keep them out of trouble until it was done but it caused even more trouble.

Niki came over to where they were working and wanted to know what all the commotion was so she went over to the section they were working on. Niki was greeted by Wilbur. She and Wilbur had been friends since she first arrived onto the island. She was the first outside person they had seen since they ended up on the island. She also happened to be the only girl on the island.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile on her face. "Whatcha doing?"

Niki was about 5'5, she had short blond hair and happy brown eyes.

Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other. But Wilbur was the one to speak, cutting Tommy and Tubbo off completely.

"Oh we are just building a city within these walls. It is going to be called L'manburg." He finished with a smile.

"Hey!" Tommy yelled.

"I thought we weren't going to tell anyone until it is done!" Tubbo said, almost cutting off Tommy.

"Niki is my friend. She will be the only exception." Will said with a stern look. Tommy and Tubbo nodded and got back to work on the walls. Wilbur turned to continue when Niki spoke.

"Can I help you guys?" Her face was filled with seriousness.

"Of course you can." Wilbur said mildly intimidated by her. So they got to work.

Weeks later they were finally done with the walls. All they needed to do was clean up the inside and then L'manburg would be complete. By this point they had recruited a few more people trustworthy enough to help them. Eret was the second person they recruited after Niki. He was 6'3 and had kind of fluffy platinum hair with the brightest green eyes. He had mostly helped decorate the walls. The last person was Fundy. He didn't speak all that often. Fundy was 5'4 had short straight ginger hair and had yellowish green eyes.

After a month of working inside the walls they were finally done. They decided to name Wilbur president because he was the one who thought of this. The rest were citizens of L'manburg.

Things started to get bad. Most people were fine with the wall but there was a group of very overpowered people that thought otherwise, and that's when the war begins.

At first it wasn't looking good for L'manburg. Their opponents had blown up the entire inside. After they fought and almost died, and lost everything that they valued, Eret decided to take them to the last safe place. He made it just in case something like this ever happened. When they got down there, there were riches that they could have never imagined. They would definitely win now. With that thought Eret pushed a button and that's when they appeared. They had found the last safe place. Eret had betrayed them. Like that they were finished.

"Down with the revolution boys, It was never meant to be." Eret's voice boomed.

"Eret how could you." Tubbo sobbed.

"No Eret we trusted you!" Niki screamed.

Tommy couldn't speak; he was too shocked.

****Trigger warning, wounds and potential death*****

They tried fighting their way out but they were all badly injured. They didn't think they would make it out.

Niki was the nurse of L'manburg so she knew what to do. She always carried a med pack on her. She got herself sorted and went to work on Wilbur. He was the most injured. Tubbo next because he was a medic in training, followed by Tommy. Tubbo did Fundy, he was the least hurt.

"Don't touch her." Fundy sneered. "I will take care of her." He was referring to his fox. She was injured in the fight; She died shortly after.

****Trigger warning done*****

That night they all sat by the fire in their destroyed city. They needed to fight. Stand up against them.

"Guys I know our situation sucks. We need to do something. I have already talked to Eret and he agreed. There is also no talking me out of this." Tommy spoke with tears in his eyes.

"Tommy what are you talking about?" You could hear the panic as Wilbur spoke.

Tubbo was the next to speak. "Tommy you said you wouldn't!" His voice was filled with fear.

"Tommy, please tell everyone what you are talking about." Niki's voice had a hint of panic.

"I have decided to fight Eret. 1 v 1. No help. First to get hit with an arrow loses. The arrow can hit you anywhere. That's why I didn't want to tell you guys." Tommy's voice started to crack up.

" Wilbur, I don't know if I should shoot him or aim for the sky."

"Tommy." Wilbur voice was filled with sorrow. "Tommy I want you to do whatever your heart tells you. This was your decision. But I hope you make the right choice." Tears were dripping down Wilbur's face when he said that. He couldn't hold eye contact with Tommy anymore.

After days of training, the day had come. Tommy and Eret stood across from each other on the wooden walkway. Wilbur was standing off to the side. He was the one going to count. ( I know that's not how it goes but shh).

"I will count out 10 paces. When I get to 10 you will turn and shoot. First on to land a shot wins." His face was expressionless. Then he began to count. " 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 paces FIRE!"

***Trigger (I think)****

Tommy and Eret turned and fired. They both missed. Eret was closer than Tommy was. They shot about more 3 times before Eret landed a hit. Tommy went down and Niki screamed. Her friend was just shot. She rushed into action. Fumbling with her med kit she finally got it open. Her tears were to blurry for her to see. Wilbur scooped her up in his arms. Tubbo knew what to do. Niki had taught him. Tubbo checked to see if it had hit anything major, luckily it hadn't. Tommy was going to be okay. Eret's comrades and leader watched from afar. Eret's leader spoke. " Eret you have betrayed your friends." Eret winced at the thought. "You have proven your loyalty and that is all. Wilbur," Wilbur looked at Eret's leader.

***Your safe***

"Yes." Wilbur aggressively sneered.

"I have decided you can keep your stupid L'manburg place. I only did this to prove if Eret is loyal to me. I also hope Tommy is going to be okay, he is a good kid." Eret's leader smiled at them.

All the members of L'manburg looked at each other and joy filled them. After that peace came to the island once more.

On the far side of the island a boat hit the shore. The person inside startled awake. They got up and stretched. They stepped out of the boat onto the firm soil.

"Perfect." They said with an evil smile well looking at Tubbo playing with the bees. "Just perfect."

**Authors note**

Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please consider leaving a kudos and commenting (:

(Word count 1411)


	3. Chapter 2

**Potential triggers I will put a warning before hand and after when that part is done.**

There stood the figure watching Tubbo from the bushes. They decided to look around. Soon enough they found Tommy leaning on a tree with his eyes closed. He hasn't fully healed from the fight yet. Then the person noticed Eret was watching Tommy from afar. He was making sure Tommy was okay. You could tell he missed his friends. The figure carried on.

"Hey!" Tubbo said to Tommy. Tommy jumped awake. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were sleeping."

Tommy groaned and turned to face Tubbo. "It's okay." His smile was weak. Tubbo could tell his injury was really hurting him today.

"Can I check?" Tubbo said motioning to the wound on Tommy's lower abdomen.

"Ya, let's go to the med place in L'manburg though. I have a strange feeling that someone is here that isn't supposed to be." Tommy said weakly.

Tubbo helped Tommy up. Tommy was taller than Tubbo but he was lighter. Tubbo put Tommy's arm over his shoulder and they went over to the opening in the walls.

The figure had yet to discover the walls of L'manburg. The figure stopped in his tracks. Niki was picking flowers in a little opening in the trees. She felt safe. She never had to worry about having her guard down. Everyone on the island was like her brother. The figure from the bushes wondered why she was by herself. So far he had only seen males on the island. Niki looked up and around like she could feel his presence. She gave one good look around well remaining in the spot before she went back to picking flowers. She was humming something to herself. The figure carried on, even if he wanted to stay and watch her he needed to find the leader of the island.

"What do you think you're doing?" It was Eret's leader. He had been following the figure around since he had arrived on the island.

"Uh, um, I was um." The figure couldn't think of a good reason.

"Then tell me why you have been snooping around this island?"Eret's leader was getting ready to fight.

"Woah calm down! I'm not here to fight, I am here to live. The outside world is crazy. The world is falling apart without adults." The figure said.

"This island hasn't had contact with the outside world in more than 2 years. Some of us are now over the age of 18 and can catch the virus." Eret's leader was referring to most people on the island. They were mostly between the ages of 15 and 17 when they arrived. Tommy was 16 now and Tubbo was turning 18 in a few weeks so soon almost everyone on the island will be able to catch the virus.

"Well lucky for you." The figure scoffed. "I am only 17. So there is no worrying about me."

"For now you will come with me to the quarantine shelter and we will hold a island meeting." Eret's leader was done with the newbie. He wanted him off the island, he knew that the newbie would cause war again.

A couple hours later and they were all meeting on the center of the island. No one knew what was happening. Eret's leader told them all to stay away from the quarantine bunker. They all did because they didn't want to risk catching the virus.

"Listen here everyone!" Wilbur was the one talking.

"We have some very important news for you all." Eret's leader spoke. "I found him snooping around the island. I don't know how long he has been here or what he has done or taken. Just be careful when walking around the island now."

Everyone was in awe. A new person! Something like this hadn't happened since Niki arrived. Niki on the other hand was a little bit mad even though she tried her best to not show it, Wilbur could tell.

"Are you going to bring them out to show us?" Tubbo said excitedly.

"Ya, are you?" Tommy said well clutching where he got hurt. Tubbo saw and went to check if he was okay.

"We were just about to bring him out." Wilbur said with a smile.

Eret's leader went and got the figure. He had a bag over his head. Everyone backed away from the newcomer.

"This is what you all have been waiting for." Wilbur said this as he ripped off the bag to reveal the newcomer.

"Shlatt!" Niki screamed. "How did you get here? Where are the others? Are you okay?" Niki kept asking Shlatt questions.

But Wilbur cut her off. "Niki calm down, one question at a time for this so called Shlatt."

"Where are the others?" Niki asked with joy in her eyes.

Shlatt looked back at her with tears dripping down his face.

"I'm sorry. They went crazy. I didn't kill them, I couldn't so I had to leave them there." Shlatt was trying not to cry. Tears were dripping down his face.

Niki started to cry. Wilbur ran from beside Shlatt to hug Niki. Niki took Will's hug and started to cry harder. Shlatt was trying to get to Niki but Eret's leader wouldn't let him budge.

"Wilbur, you and Niki can leave. You can meet Shlatt, as Niki calls him, later. The rest of you can introduce yourselves to Shaltt. Tubbo you first." Eret's leader said without missing a beat.

Will took Niki to L'manburg so she could be somewhere that reminded her of happy times.

"Uh, Hi, my name is Tubbo and I like bees. Um Tommy is my best friend and ya." Tubbo finished with a smile on his face.

"Tommy your next." Eret's leader said.

"Hey, names Tommy. Don't touch Tubbo or you die. That's all." Tommy says as he clutches his side.

"Fundy, will you meet JJ?" Eret's leader asked.

"I'll go." Fundy said as he walked up to Shlatt. "Fundy. Don't touch my foxes or me and we won't have a problem."

'Um thanks for that Fundy. Sapnap you're up." Eret's leader was getting bored.

"Hi." Sapnap giggled nervously. "Um, My name is Sapnap. My best friends are um, Dream." Sapnap said as he pointed to Eret's leader. "Um, and George over there. Also Bad over there." Pointing to each person as he said their name. Sapnap was 5'9, had loose curly dark brown hair and jet black eyes.

"Are you done?" Dream asked in a playful way.

"Since you asked so nicely, yes." Sapnap said as he walked away.

"George your up I guess." Dream sighed.

"Hi, I'm George. My favourite colour is blue!" George exclaims. George was 5'6, had brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

"That was easy enough. Bad your up." Dream was standing there looking Shlatt straight in the eyes and then whispers to him, "If you do anything to mess up Bad you are going to be killed by everyone on the island at least once. Do I make myself clear?" Shlatt nodded and looked at the ground.

"Hiiiii!" Bad said with a warming smile. "I'm Badboyhalo but everyone calls me Bad. My favourite colour is red and I like to bake! Welcome to your island!!" Bad was 5'8, had darkish brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Thank you for the warm welcome Bad." Shlatt said as he smiled back at Bad.

"My turn to introduce myself. You can call me Dream. Don't call me Dreamy or else. Hurt Bad in any way and you're dead." Dream said sternly. Dream was 6'1, had light, very fluffy brown hair and deep green eyes

"I will introduce myself.My name is Shlatt and I found this island looking for a refuge. I am looking for no harm." Shlatt said proudly. Shaltt was 5'10. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes.

Niki and Wilbur had just got back to the meeting area when Shlatt was done with his little introduction. Niki went over and hugged Shlatt.

"I missed you." Niki softly whispers into Shlatt's ear.

"I missed you too." Shlatt whispers back.

They hug each other tighter. Wilbur is standing beside Dream at this point.

"Wow, never would have thought. Good luck with him." Dream says as he pats Wilbur on the back and turns to leave.

"Why would you say that?" Wilbur asks sarcastically.

"Well we have kept our distance from her for your sake, now he is starting something we were trying to avoid." Dream shrugs and walks off. Wilbur says nothing. He just stands there awkwardly and watches until Niki speaks up.

"Shlatt why don't I come show you around L'manburg?! It will be so fun! Come on!" Niki says that as she is pulling Shlatt away leaving Wilbur standing there alone.

Wilbur goes to find Tommy and Tubbo. They are in the meadow. Tommy is lying in the grass with his eyes closed well Tubbo is over picking flowers and playing with bees. Tommy is having a rough day. His wound is really affecting him today. Tubbo wouldn't leave Tommy's side when he was stuck in the med bay at L'manburg. Tubbo will always be close to Tommy, close enough to hear him yell for help anyways.

"Hey guys." Wilbur says. "How do you guys feel about Shlatt?"

"He seems nice. But I am scared of him for Tommy. I didn't like the way he looked at Tommy when he got hurt." Tubbo said with a worried look on his face.

"Don't like him at all. Dream said he was caught snooping around the island. What if something had happened to someone or he set a trap, like who does that?" Tommy spoke with his eyes still closed. His face was filled with pain.

"Well I am keeping a close eye on him and Niki. I don't trust him with her. Even if she did know him." Wilbur said looking around.

Wilbur turned and left without saying another word. He was going to find Niki. He doesn't care. On his way there he saw Bad and Sapnap laying in the grass looking at the clouds. He also passes Dream and George swimming. Everyone seemed to have their pair. When he got to Niki he was surprised to see that Eret was there with them.

"Hey guys." Wilbur said as he walked over to them.

"Oh hey Wilbur. I was just introducing myself to Shlatt because I wasn't at the meeting." Eret said as he turned and looked at Wilbur.

"Ya he was. Who are you? I don't think we have introduced ourselves properly." Shlatt said to Wilbur, well giving him a smile.

"Oh your right! My name's Wilbur, I don't care what you're doing here but stay away from Niki. Thanks!" Wilbur said that with a sarcastic tone.

"Wilbur, I know you guys are dating. I just miss my friend. Her and I are the last survivors of our friends group. We both thought we were the last ones left. Turns out we were wrong." Shlatt explained to Wilbur.

When he was finished Niki and Wilbur both said "We are not dating!"

"I am Niki's best friend and if something happens to her it is my fault. I was the one that found her when she washed up on shore all beat up. I didn't let anyone see her until she was awake and could speak. I was the one that protected her when the war was happening. I have protected her this long. I won't let anything happen to her now." Wilbur was trying not to cry. He was so mad. He didn't trust Shlatt at all.

"I'm gonna go now. Nice to meet you Shlatt." Eret said as he got up.

"I'm coming with you. I can't be here any longer." Wilbur said as he dropped his head.

They left together leaving Niki and Shlatt sitting there alone.

"Well whatcha wanna do now. We know Wilbur won't bug us so we can do anything, and I mean anything." Shlatt said sliding closer to Niki.

"Actually, actually I need to go, um, go tend to Fundy's foxes. We will meet up later. Bye!" Niki said as she got up and ran out of there.

"Now I'm on my own." Shlatt said aloud. "All on my own." Shlatt smiled menacingly.

**Blood Trigger

In the bushes Wilbur and Eret crouched low. Eret had told Wilbur how he had found blood and a bloody knife in Shlatt's boat. That's why Eret wasn't at the meeting. He was sent by Dream to check out Shlatt's boat while he was distracted meeting everyone.

**You are safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! A lot has happened what do you think is going to happen next?
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading you beautiful people, I will try and update everyday, even multiple times a day!
> 
> (Word count 2142)


	4. Chapter 3

**Talk of killing and Death. I will put a trigger warning before and after!

"We need to keep following him. We need to see what he will do when he thinks no one is watching." Wilbur whisper to Eret.

"Good Idea." Eret whispers back.

For about 30 minutes Wilbur and Eret followed Shlatt. Shlatt did nothing out of place. So they decided to stop following him. Wilbur meet up with Tommy and Tubbo well Eret went to tell Dream and the others what he found.

***Trigger talk of blood and death

After Shlatt had been left alone by Niki he went to go exploring. About 45 minutes of exploring and he went to go clean his boat out. He had killed his friends and dumped them into the ocean. But he left the blood and knife in the boat. He needed to kill Niki before he could leave and return back to the mainland. He had made a deal with the powerful people of the mainland. He was to kill all of his friends and keep their eyes as proof. All he was missing was Niki's eyes. Then he would have the cure before he would turn 18. Once he turned 18 the virus inside of him would wake up and become contagious. At that point in time the cure would no longer work.

He finished cleaning out his boat and hid the eyes of his new friends in a special compartment on his boat. Tonight he was going to try and kill Niki. First he needed to get Wilbur away from her for 5 minutes.

***You are safe (:

Dream and Sapnap were watching Shlatt from in the trees. Eret had told him what he had found in Shlatt's ship so they went to spy.

"We need to keep everyone close. I have a bad feeling something is going to happen tonight. Tell everyone to stay with a buddy. U and I will be with Shlatt." Dream quickly told Sapnap.

"Okay. I will go tell everyone now." Sapnap whispered as he climbed down his tree.

That night everyone had assigned buddies. But Shlatt wasn't told about this just in case is raised any suspicions about what he is trying to do. Everyone sat around the fire in L'manburg. Dream agreed to have the fire there because they could trap Shlatt in if he caught on and tried to escape.

"So Shlatt, why did you decide to adventure out of the mainland? You could have easily died at sea?" Bad said as he finished his fish.

"I was going to die if I stayed on the mainland. Food is scarce. If you don't die from someone you will die from something. My odds were better at sea than the mainland." Shlatt finished then took a sip of water.

"Okay, enough with that." Dream said in a hurry.

An axe landed on the ground. Then a boat was pulled to shore. Someone hopped out. They took a deep breath. They saw the light coming from the fire and went to take a look.

"Welcome home." They said as they walked toward where everyone was gathered.

Everyone was having a good time at the fire. They were all laughing and telling stories. Wilbur and Niki were sitting beside each other. Niki was smiling at Wilbur, well he was singing a song. Fundy was on his own. Then a crunch came from the far side of the wall. Fundy was the only one that heard it.

"Guys, Somethings here." Fundy whispered.

When Fundy spoke everyone listened. They all went quiet. Then Fundy saw the thing that had made the noise. He didn't move. Eret, Wilbur and Niki saw it next. Their eyes wide with shock. Bad, Sapnap and George also saw it, their jaws dropped.

Then in Dream's ear the person whispered every so quietly "Miss me Dreamy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I promise there will be another update today! Hope you liked the chapter! Who do you think is behind Dream...  
> (Word count 687)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This whole chapter is a Trigger warning. Blood a lot of blood, talk of k1lling, maybe charactor death...

Dream shot up and turned around. Tears wet his face as he stood there looking at the person. Everyone was now looking at the figure with tears in their eyes.

"It can't be!" Dream screamed as he ran and hugged the person. "I have missed you so much it isn't even funny. I thought you were dead!" Dream said between sobs.

It's okay. I am here and safe. I told you I would be back before it's too late." The person hugged Dream tighter and started to cry.

"You had 1 hour left. How did you make it?" Dream said as he looked the person in their eyes.

"I did it because I missed you. I also completed the mission. I got the cure for everyone." The person said as he let go of Dream and looked at everyone.

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion but who is he?" Shlatt said as he pointed to the person Dream just let go of.

"Names Technoblade, Nickname Techno. Only The originals of this island plus Niki can call me that." Techno said as he moved closer to Shlatt. Techno was 6 feet tall, had long pink hair and he had blue eyes. "Now, how has everyone been." Techno sat down beside Shlatt who wasn't too happy about where Techno had chosen to sit.

After a long talk with everyone, Techno was finally caught up on all the important things that happened. He was told about the war and how Fundy's lost one of his foxes, that part was included by Fundy, and how Shlatt was found on the island, and when Techno and Dream were alone Dream told Techno about what Eret had found. Techno was very concerned now.

"I really missed you, you know." Techno said as he looked Dream in the eyes.

"I miss you too." Dream said. "Promise never to sneak off in the middle of the night to do anything ever again. I would have come with you! We could have done it together."

"No, I was protecting you. I would have never in a million years wanted you to experience or see the things I did. It will always scar me. I would never wish that upon you." A tear dropped from Techno's eye as he said that.

"You don't have to deal with that now. Your home." Dream said as he wiped Techno's tear away.

"Your right Dream." Techno said softly.

From the bushes Shlatt watched every movement they made. He knew that to get Niki dead, Techno or Dream had to die. He needed to shake everything up. The island needed to lose the peace. But for now Shlatt needed sleep. He didn't know the last time he got a proper sleep.

**Time skip

"Good morning Niki." Wilbur said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too! How was your sleep?" Niki said.

"Very good actually. What about you?" Wilbur said.

That's when Tubbo burst into the room. His face was full of panic. Wilbur and Niki had never seen Tubbo like that. Only when...

"TOMMY!" They both screamed.

"What's wrong with Tommy." Wilbur frantically asked.

"He- He- He is missing and there is so much blood!" Tubbo cried.

"Where Tubbo. Where did you find this." Niki said, trying to remain calm.

Wilbur and Niki followed Tubbo to Tommy's room. There was blood everywhere. Niki looked away in horror. Wilbur reluctantly went in to see if he could get any information. Then Techno and Bad came from around the corner to see what all the commotion was. Bad looked away and threw up. Bad couldn't handle it. Niki took him and led Bad away in tears. Sapnap and Eret were holding Shlatt.

"Tell everyone now." Sapnap said as he gripped Shlatt tighter.

"Tell us what." Wilbur said. Anger could be detected in his voice.

"Funny story y'all." Shlatt said with a weak smile.

Just then Dream came around the corner with Tommy in his arms. Dream was covered in blood. So was Tommy. But you tell Dream was struggling with Tommy. Sapnap went over and got Tommy off Dream. That's when it revealed Dream's wound. It looked like it hadn't been taken care of yet. Wilbur went over to Tommy and lifted up his shirt. His wound looked like it was freshly bandaged. Techno ran over and caught Dream as he passed out.

"Get Niki. I don't think this is a one person job." Techno said to Tubbo.

"Got it." Tubbo said as he rushed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy chapter, I promise it will get better!
> 
> I am realizing how it looks like I am shipping Dream and Techno, I am not but it sounds like I am. I am also going to start to make the chapters longer but a lot will happen in them, anyways have an amazing day!
> 
> (Word count 800)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, possible character death, blood, stabbing, very detailed description of a wound. Enjoy!

Tubbo found Niki comforting Bad not so far from Tommy's room.

"Come, Come quick." Tubbo said between breaths.

"What's wrong?" Niki said as she looked up at Tubbo.

"What happened or who is it?" Bad said.

"It's Dream." Toby said as he ran to the L'manburg's med bay. He knew when he said that Niki and Bad would follow him.

They reached Med bay in a huff. Niki went inside well Bad and Tubbo stood outside to try and catch their breath. Then Bad spoke.

"How bad was the wound?" Bad said, trying to calm down.

"I didn't get a good look, Techno told me to go get Niki because it wasn't a 1 person job. But he passed out and Techno caught him." Tubbo said as he looked at Bad.

"Oh no, no, no no." Bad was trying not to cry.

He had always been close with Dream. Sapnap and George were closer to Dream but Bad's relationship with Dream was different. Dream was like Bad's older brother. Always protecting him.

"I wonder how Sapnap and George are going to take the news. I know Sapnap was there but I don't think he knew how bad it was. He barely reacted. I am going to tell them now, Bad, would you like to come with me?" Tubbo asked Bad after he was done talking to himself.

"Ya I would like to get out of here for now." Bad said as they turned to leave the Med bay entrance.

Good thing that left when they did because Techno burst out the doors with tears in his eyes. His eyes were full of rage. He left after Niki got Dream stable and under control.

Tubbo and Bad found Sapnap and Eret sitting with Shlatt. They were still holding his arms. Tubbo told Sapnap the news and he rushed to Med bay. Sapnap now realized how badly injured Dream was. Tubbo took Sapnap's place to hold Shlatt's arm. Bad left them to go find George.

Bad found George by the waters edge. He was skipping rocks. It was peaceful there. Bad hated to ruin it.

"Hey there." Bad spoke.

"Hey, Bad." George said as he threw another rock.

"You need to come to Med bay." Bad said, trying not to cry. George turned to look at him for the first time since he got there.

"Bad what happened? What's wrong?" George asked in a kind voice. "Did another bird fly into the wall of L'manburg again?"

"I wish it was only that." Bad said. The look on George's face changed.

"Bad, then what?" George asked seriously.

Bad burst into tears. George rushed over to hug Bad. He didn't have the heart to tell George, but he had too. Bad wiped his tears and looked George in his eyes.

"It's Dream, he is in Med bay. We don't know how he got hurt. Sapnap has been told. He is probably there by now. I am sorry." Bad said between sobs.

George stood there. He was too shocked to do anything. He broke into a full out sprint. Bad followed. Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

Techno was going to find Shlatt. He didn't know what he would do when he found him, but he needed to find him. Techno was clenching and unclenching his fists. His eyes were full of rage.

Dream had briefly woke up and half told Techno what had happened to him and Tommy. Techno ran out of there as fast as he could. He knew that that wasn't the full story but it was enough to get revenge without anyone questioning him.

"For Dream." Techno said as he saw Shlatt with Tubbo and Eret.

"Techno what are you doing here?" Eret said as he got up to greet Techno.

"I am here for him!" Techno screamed as he tried to jump onto Shlatt.

Lucky for Shlatt, Tubbo was there to redirect Techno's jump attack. Tubbo fell between Shlatt and Techno.

"Techno! Stop! This isn't you!" Tubbo screamed at Techno as he got up to try and pin him down.

"Let me at him! I need to get him! Get off of me!" Techno screamed as he flailed his arms and legs. He was acting crazy.

Techno was up on his feet and reared his arm back to strike Shlatt, who was still sitting there. Eret grabbed Techno's hand and pulled down. That was enough to get Techno on the ground.

Back in Med bay Sapnap, George and Bad were all by Dream's bedside. Their faces damp from crying. Niki had managed to keep her cool. She needed to. Dream let out an ear piercing scream. Sapnap and Bad covered their ears well George ran out to get Niki, even though she could probably hear the screaming.

Techno had gotten up off the ground and tackled Eret. Tubbo jumped on top of Techno.

"Techno!" Tubbo screamed. "Why are you doing this?!"

***Trigger warning Blood, stabbing, Detailed description of cuts.

"TUBBO!" Eret screamed as Techno reared back with a small knife in his hand.

Tubbo didn't react fast enough. But Eret did. Eret hit Techno's hand but it still connected with Tubbo. Tubbo was thrown off Techno. Eret scrambled up and went to see what happened to Tubbo. There was a deep cut oozing blood across Tubbo's chest. Eret could see his ribs.

Techno got up in shock. He was looking at his hands and the bloody knife. He dropped the knife and backed up in disbelief. Eret was beside Tubbo trying to get the bleeding to stop. Techno gathered his senses again and ran to Tubbo's side.

"GET BACK FROM HIM YOU MONSTER!" Eret screamed at Techno when he got close.

** You are safe for now

"I am sorry let me help." Techno said. The horror of what he had just done was starting to sink in.

Eret picked up Tubbo and started running to Med bay. They weren't that far, but far enough to make the run seem like forever. As Eret was approaching he heard Dream scream. Techno was running a bit behind Eret and heard it too. Techno took the lead in a full sprint.

Eret got to Med bay and screamed for help. Tommy was at Med bay to rewrap his wound. He was the one that came running when he heard Eret scream. When he saw what had happened he went over as quickly as he could, even if he was in nauseating pain.

"What happened to him?" Tommy said as he took Tubbo in his arms.

"I will tell you as soon as I get Niki and we know he is okay." Eret said as he ran off to find Niki.

Eret entered the room with Dream and the others. Dream's face was full of pain. He looked like he was sweating. Niki was busy tending to Dream's wound. She looked up when Eret came sprinting in.

"Niki come with me now." Eret said frantically looking around. "Leave Techno here. He can finish."

"Why what happened?" Niki said. She couldn't have imagined anything could get worse. None of them could.

"Tubbo is hurt. Tommy is with him." Eret said as he turned and sprinted back to Tubbo.

Niki followed, she had grabbed a med kit that had been sitting on the counter. When they got to Tubbo, he was laying in the ground with his head on Tommy's lap. They both had their eyes closed. Tommy heard them coming so he opened his eyes.

"I am sorry I couldn't hold him. I thought this was the next best thing." Tommy said as he grabbed Tubbo's arm.

Eret and Tommy took Tubbo to the closest room. Once they got him stitched up he was moved to the room next to Dream. Tommy refused to leave Tubbo's side. He stayed there for many days and nights. Shlatt was going around the island setting up traps, he was going to get Niki one way or the other.

Later that night Techno was walking along the shore, he was still trying to decide if that was really him. Niki was still in Med bay taking care of Tubbo, Tommy and Dream. George, Bad and Sapnap weren't leaving Dream's side anytime soon. Wilbur and Eret were helping Niki trying to take some stress off her.

"I have taken the cure so why did it feel like I lost control of myself?" Techno said allowed.

"It is called revenge. Anger got the best of you. It happens to the best of us." Dream said as he tried to walk over to Techno.

Dream was still really weak from all the blood he had lost. Techno ran over and put Dream's arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks." Dream said with a smile.

"You should still be in Med bay! What are you doing out here? How did you get out here?" Techno said as he sat Dream down on a fallen down tree.

"I needed to get out of there. I waited till everyone was asleep. I also know what you did to Tubbo. I saw him as I snuck out. What did you use to do that anyways?" Dream said as he looked out over the water.

"I used the knife you gave me that day. I am taking you back to Med bay. You shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here, I should be with you and Tubbo. Lets go." Techno said as he helped Dream up.

Back in Med bay Shlatt was sneaking around looking for something. Shlatt didn't know the layout of Med bay and he couldn't ask anyone because he wasn't supposed to be there. Finally he found what he was looking for.

"Tubbo wake up I need to talk to you." Shlatt whispered as he shook Tubbo awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lot... I hope Tubbo is going to be okay! Thank you so much for 5 Kudos! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's kinda long, I will post one later tonight, have an amazing day!
> 
> (Word count 1632)


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes for the whole chapter, I really don't know where to put the trigger spots in this chapter. I am sorry in advance.
> 
> ***Trigger warning Mention of drugs, medical care (stitching someone) Mention of murder

"Who's there?" Tubbo says half drugged, half asleep.

It's Shlatt. I wanted to come ask you if you could do me one favor?" Shlatt said with a dark smile even though no one could see it because the room was pitch black.

"Ya, what is it?" Tubbo asked as he rolled over onto his back.

"Could you tell me if I can try and become president of L'manburg?" Shlatt asked.

"Oh ya for sure. Wilbur doesn't like me telling people how though. If I tell you, you can't tell Wilbur he would kill me." Tubbo said. He was still drugged out of his mind.

"I promise I won't tell Wilbur." Shlatt said.

"Okay I will tell you." Tubbo said.

He went on to explain how Shlatt could run for president of L'manburg. Shlatt left Med bay with all the information he needed.

The sun rose and everyone was back where they were supposed to be. Niki was still helping Dream and Tubbo in Med bay. Dream had reopened his wound from going to find Techno last night. Niki had to stitch him back up. She wasn't too happy about that.

"All done." Niki said she cut the stitches.

"Thanks Niki, I really appreciate this. I would have died without you." Dream said as he pulled his shirt down.

"Hey Dream how are you feeling?" Sapnap said as he walked into the room with eggs and toast for Dream.

"I am doing alright. Niki just finished my stitches and gave me more painkillers. In less that 30 minutes I will be drugged out." Dream said as he took a bite of the egg.

George walked in after they were done eating.

"We are having an island meeting in less than an hour." George said as he looked at Dream and Sapnap. "Your gonna wanna be there." With that George left.

"Why was he acting like that?" Dream asked Sapnap and Niki.

"I don't know. He is probably still trying to get over the fact that you are seriously hurt." Sapnap said as he took his last bite of toast.

"I think it has something to do with Shaltt. He was in Med bay last night." Niki said.

"Shaltt was in Med bay and you didn't think to tell anyone?!" Dream yelled.

"It's okay. I was following him. He did nothing wrong." Niki was starting to get defensive.

"Chill out. He was just asking. Let's start going to the island meeting spot Dream, it will take us twice as long as it will Niki." Sapnap suggested as he got up.

"That's probably a good idea." Dream groaned as he got up too.

After Dream and Sapnap got to the meeting spot Dream was confused to see Shlatt standing where he or Wilbur would be standing. That's when Dream saw Wilbur standing next to Niki, Tubbo and Tommy looking as confused as he was. Then from behind Shlatt, George appeared. He was looking nervous.

"Welcome to this meeting." Shlatt declared.

"What are you doing Shlatt?" Wilbur shouted.

Shlatt continued as if he heard nothing.

"I have called you all here today to talk about running for president of L'manburg!"

Niki looked at Wilbur. His face was as pale as a ghost. Tommy had his mouth wide open. No one could believe what Shlatt had just said.

"I am helping JJ run for president. I will be the vice president." George said after everyone had a moment to process what Shlatt had said.

Everyone gasped. No one had ever done this before. They had settled it long ago. Peace was established. How could George do this?

"Um Shlatt, sorry to interupt your little speech. Hate to be the bearer of bad news but you can't run for president." Wilbur stammered

"Um yes I can. It is the 3rd month of summer? I also have a vice president? So why can't I. I have followed all your rules to run?" Shlatt said as he stepped closer to Wilbur.

"How do you know the rules? I haven't told anyone about them? No one except the people of L'manburg know them?" Wilbur yelled back.

"Tubbo told Shlatt about it last night when he went to Med bay. Tubbo said that the rules of running are:

1\. You need a vice president. Check.

2\. You can only do this when it is the third month of summer. Check.

3\. The president or vice president has to be someone who hasn't been on the island for more than a month. C.H.E.C.K!" George boasted.

"We have everything on your stupid rule list thing." Shlatt finished.

"Tubbo how could you?" Wilbur whispered.

"I am sorry I don't remember that happening. It must have been after George gave me those sleep drugs to help me sleep better." Tubbo said innocently.

"He did what?" Dream interjected. "George couldn't have done that."

"You don't know that Dream, you came to find me. He must have done that when you were out." Techno commented. He had been back on this island for no more than a week and things were already falling apart.

"You remember our deal right?" Shlatt whispered to George when everyone was busy talking.

"Yes, I help you become president and you will leave my friends alone." George sighed.

"Good and what happens if you tell anyone?" Shlatt asked.

"You kill all of them." George mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...  
> I will have another update tonight UvU  
> Thank you all for reading! Have an amazing day <3


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, talk about death and stabbing

Later that night Shlatt went to talk to Tubbo when he was alone. Shlatt thanked Tubbo for his help and wanted to make a deal with him so there was no more bloodshed.

"Okay, but you promise?" Tubbo asked Shlatt.

"Yes I promise. But if anyone finds out they're all dead." Shlatt said as he walked away.

That night Tubbo couldn't sleep. Not because of his injury but because he had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"How am I supposed to betray Tommy, Wilbur and Niki!" Tubbo whispered to himself. Sleep didn't come easily for him that night. On the other side of things George was sleeping like a baby. He knew he saved his friends. Nothing was going to happen because they weren't a part of L'manburg.

The next few days were Wilbur's and Shlatt's time to prepare their speech for later that day. The election was going to happen in less than 48 hours. They needed to get as many people on their side as possible. So far Sapnap, Bad, Techno and Dream were voting for George and Shlatt. Tubbo, Niki, and Eret were voting for Wilbur and Tommy. But there were always underlying deals that no one knew about. Then election day came.

"Welcome everyone to today's speech and election." Niki declared.

"You will each take turns speaking on what you would do for L'manburg and its citizens. At the end you will vote for who you think would make the best leader." Tubbo spoke.

"Wilbur and Tommy you are first. Shlatt and George insist." Fundy sighed.

"Welcome everyone! I am glad to have you here. I would like to say a few words before Shlatt and George start speaking to you. I would just like to say that I am the one who founded L'manburg. I am also the one who fought and nearly died for it, and what have Shlatt and George done? George fought against L'amnburg and Shlatt just got here. Shlatt didn't even know L'manburg existed until a few days ago. Tommy would you like to say a few words?" Wilbur finished.

"Um yes I would." Tommy groaned. "I would just like to say that Wilbur is an amazing president and an even better friend. He would do anything for his country, and to add onto what Wilbur was saying George did fight against L'manburg and Shaltt tried to kill Dream and tried to get Techno to kill Tubbo. Thank you." Tommy yelled as he sat back down.

"Shlatt is that true?" Dream asked.

"You have no proof against that!" Shlatt screamed.

"I think you are mistaken. Remember you attacked me. It was pitch black. Dream came in and you stabbed him. You opened the door without making sure I was unconscious. Yes I did fall unconscious but I was conscious for that part." Tommy declared.

"That is false!" George cut in. "I was with Shlatt 20 minutes before Bad got me and told me about Dream. He couldn't have done that in that time."

"Can we figure this out later. We need to vote." Techno said.

"He is right. We need to vote." Niki repeated.

"But we haven't made our speech yet!" Shlatt screamed.

"Ya that isn't fair!" George yelled.

"Considering what Shlatt has may or may not have done I don't think you have the right to." Fundy hissed as he walked up to Shlatt.

"Okay fine. We won't speak. Only because you creep me out." Shlatt said as he pointed to Fundy.

For the next 20 minutes they voted. They only had 1 place where they could do it so it took forever. Niki got the votes and counted them up. She knew the winner.

"I have tallied up the votes. I know who won." Niki started. "40% of the vote went to Shlatt and George. So that means 50% went to Wilbur and Tommy."

Tommy and Wilbur started to celebrate. They were so happy. They did it. But it was all shattered in an instinct.

"I hate to interject on your fun but you forgot to put in Eret's and mine." Fundy said.

"I am so sorry! I will count them right now." Niki apologized. "The new scores are 45% Wilbur and Tommy and 55% Shlatt and George."

"Yes! That's how it is supposed to go!" Shlatt joyfully screamed.

"Lets go! We won!" George screamed as well.

Tommy and Wilbur were speechless. They had just lost everything. They went to sit with everyone else and Shlatt and George gave their speeches.

"My first thing to do as Vice president of L'manburg is to declare that whatever Shlatt says goes no question!" George bellowed.

"And as for me being the president of L'manburg. My first action is to revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit!" Shlatt declared.

"No you can't!" Niki screamed.

"That wasn't part of the agreement Shlatt!" Tubbo yelled.

"Get them out of here." Shlatt commanded.

Sapnap, Bad and George went and grabbed Wilbur and Tommy. Sapnap and Bad grabbed Wilbur. He fought back a little bit, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. George grabbed Tommy, he barely fought back because he was still injured. They took them to the edges of the walls and threw them out.

That night they slept by the water. Techno had joined them because he didn't vote so he was also kicked out by Shlatt.

"I can't believe Shlatt did that to us." Tommy sobbed. Tubbo was Tommy's best friend. He couldn't imagine his life without him. But everything was said and done.

"I would have never expected to get kicked out of my own country." Wilbur softly spoke.

"And just cause I didn't vote I was kicked out as well." Techno sighed.

"What if we created another L'manburg? But in a remote location?" Tommy said as he sat up.

"That's not a bad idea Tommy." Wilbur answered.

"Ya, but it will have to be in secret. We don't want Shlatt to find out about this one." Techno added.

By Techno adding that they got to work on planning how they were going to hide it. They all agreed to tell no one about this in fear that Shaltt would find out where it was.

That morning they got to work. Tommy was the one on look out duty because he was still recovering. Techno was the one to go and find a spot where they could start making it. Wilbur was sent to steal shovels. Techno found a perfect spot to make it. It was by a big tree and it had enough stability from the roots to make a perfect entrance. Wilbur got back with 3 shovels.

"Did you make sure you weren't followed?" Techno stressed.

"I made sure." Wilbur said as he threw a shovel to Techno.

They started digging throughout the rest of the day. They had to catch and make their own food. After they were done eating they quickly put out the fire and tried to get comfy in the trees.

That morning they woke up really sore from all the digging they did yesterday. They decided to make things go quicker Tommy would have to help dig today. They needed to be as quiet as possible.

"We should have a place to sleep tonight." Tommy grunted as he threw a shovel full of dirt over his shoulder.

"Ya hopefully." Wilbur answered.

"We should stop for lunch soon." Techno said.

"Good idea, I am getting hungry." Tommy groaned.

"I will go try and catch some fish." Wilbur said as he put his shovel down.

Wilbur left, leaving Techno and Tommy alone.

"At the election you said something about Shlatt? Was that true?" Techno asked.

"Yes but it wasn't the full story. I will wait until Wilbur gets back and I will tell you guys over lunch." Tommy answered. They got back to work digging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pogtopia? Maybe...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a wonderful night!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible triggers? (I am sorry I am still trying to figure out what is trigger and what isn't)

Back at L'manburg Eret and Niki had formed a closer bond. Fundy had sided with Shlatt and George. They didn't want to talk to him anymore. At least well the tension was still there.

"NO!" Niki screamed.

"What is it?" Eret said as he came running to her side.

"Look!" Niki sobbed as she pointed to L'manburg's flag.

"NO! FUNDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Eret yelled as he ran to Fundy.

"It is a new era. That means a new flag." Fundy shrugged as he dropped the match onto the flag.

The flag went up into flames. It was gone in a matter of seconds. Fundy had burnt down the very flag that saved him. It was all too unreal. Eret went back over to where Niki was knelt down crying.

"It's okay, come here." Eret said as he sat down and brought Niki in for a hug.

"It's not, it's really not." Niki said between sobs.

They stayed like that for a while. Eret needed to comfort Niki. He had to. She didn't have Wilbur anymore. She needed Eret. Eret needed to be her Wilbur until Wilbur came back.

Devon was still stuck in Med bay. Tubbo was lying in the room across from him. He had no idea what he was going to do without Tommy. He had just turned against his best friends. He will never forgive himself for that.

George and Shlatt were together. Shlatt was talking to himself about how his plan went swimmingly.

"And it actually worked." Shlatt finished.

"Ya I am surprised as well." George yawned.

"I thought someone would catch on that I rigged it. With Fundy's vote as well! It was perfect, full proof." Shlatt said as he turned to George.

"I never thought you would rig it." George said.

"You don't know a lot of things that I do. I would like to keep it that way." Shlatt said as he turned back to face his new kingdom.

"Great. Well Imma go now. Bye" George said as he left.

"Tomorrow we start destroying the walls." Shlatt said allowed.

"Destroy the walls? Why would you do that?" Dream said as he limped in.

"I need to take down the walls. The walls were a part of Wilbur's ruling, not mine. I am going to expand the walls. This Kingdom will grow!" Shlatt yelled in Dream's face. "And there is nothing you and your friends can do. Their loyalties lie with me now." Shlatt said as Sapnap and George came from where George had originally left. "Take care of him boys. I don't care if he is dead or alive by the time you are done." Shlatt cackled.

"Shlatt you can't. George! Sapnap! No, it's me Dream your friend!" Dream panicked.

"Bye bye Dreamy." Sapnap said as he put a bag over Dream's head.

"For safety measures." George said as he tied Dream's hands behind his back.

"Take him away!" Shlatt yelled as they dragged Dream out of there.

When they got out of Shlatt's view Sapnap started to carry Dream.

"You can give up the act now George." Sapnap said.

"What act? We need to get rid of him like Shlatt wanted." George said, very confused.

"You're actually taking his orders?" Sapnap laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" George asked.

"Dream is really hurt. He is also our best friend. You can't do this to him." Sapnap answered back.

"Speak for yourself." George said.

"Speak for yourself??" Sapnap yelled. "Are you being serious right now?"

"As serious as Dream is hurt." George replied.

"How can you do that?" Sapnap said.

"Just like I am going to get rid of Dream. Now put him down and give him to me." George said as they reached the top of the cliff.

"I am not letting you do this! Can we please make a deal then?" Sapnap said.

"Fine if it looks like we got rid of Dream." George huffed.

"Okay, I will take Dream and hide him away and you tell Shlatt that you got rid of him. Okay?" Sapnap negotiated.

"Sounds good to me. But if I catch Dream back where everyone lives you get rid of him forever." George warned.

"Thank you George." Sapnap said as he ran off with Dream who still had the bag on his head.

After what felt like forever they stopped running. Sapnap put Dream down and got to work untying his hands.

"You heard George right Dream?" Sapnap said when he was done untying Dream's hands.

"How could I not." Dream tried to joke.

"Please don't come back. For your safety and my sake." Sapnap said as he backed up. "Try and find Wilbur, Tommy and Techno." Sapnap turned and left the direction Dream thought they came from.

"All alone, injured and all I have is some broken rope and a bag." Dream sighed as he tried to get up. Before Sapnap started to carry Dream they made him walk. That had reopened his stitches. It had also made it hurt more. He couldn't get up without being in nauseating pain.

"I guess I am meant to sit here until someone finds me." Dream said looking around.

Wilbur, Techno and Tommy had already dug out the first room. They could have a somewhat proper sleep now. Techno stopped for a bit to get some fish well there was still light to see. They had made that mistake last night and decided not to make the same mistake twice. After about another hour of digging they decided to eat and go to sleep so they could wake up early tomorrow.

It was dark so Dream decided to get some sleep. He knew Wilbur, Techno and Tommy weren't going to find him tonight. He hoped something wouldn't find him and think he is food. When he was about to fall into a deep sleep something woke him. He didn't know what but he was wide awake. Then he heard it. A rustle in the bushes. He broke out into a cold sweat and tried to lay as still as possible. He tried to get his breathing quiet and even. Then he heard it closer.

"Tonight I am going to die. I am injured and alone. I never thought this is how I would go." Dream whispered to himself to try and comfort himself.

The rustling was getting closer. Dream's heart was pounding in his chest. He thought it was going to jump out of his chest. Then he heard it.

Techno, Wilbur and Tommy were tucked away in their little den they had made. It was going to be one of the rooms they were going to use in their new kingdom. They were in a super deep sleep from all the work they have been doing. Sleeping in the trees wasn't the best either. They would sleep super lightly in fear of falling off the branches. They were all snuggled up having sweet dreams completely unaware that they had been found.

Dream's heart was beating faster than ever. He was wet from all the sweating he had been doing and his heart was going 200 beats a minute. The crunching and rustling of the branches had gotten closer. It sounded like there were more than 1 of them. Dream knew he was going to die by whatever these things were. Until he heard it. His blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So George is now seeming like the bad guy... Oops
> 
> I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! I will post more tonight, have an amazing day! Remember to drink some water and eat <3  
> And thank you so much for 9 Kudos!


	10. Chapter 9!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, stitching, blood, I think that is it?

"You said somewhere here right?" Someone said.

"I saw him. It was right around here. Maybe he moved a bit. He was too hurt to get up and walk." The other person said.

Dream felt something crawling up the side of his neck. He didn't dare to move. The thing was crawling up further and further. It reached his nose. He tried to be as still as possible. The little crawling thing went up Dream's nose. He tried not to sneeze but it tickled too much. He sneezed, then froze.

Techno woke up with an odd feeling. It wasn't morning yet. He stretched and layed back down. The thing that was watching them stayed perfectly still. It couldn't be seen by a quick look around. The thing stayed like that until Techno was fast asleep again. Techno's chest was rising and falling evenly when the thing decided to move again. There were 2 creatures that came out of the shadow. They moved the same. Quietly and swiftly. They kept far enough apart to not trip over each other but close enough to touch and sense each other.

"Was that you?" The first person asked.

"I think that was him. Where do you think it came from." The second person said.

The voices sounded familiar to Dream but he couldn't place his finger on it. A stick snapped 3 feet away from where he was lying. His heart was pounding even faster now. It was getting harder to control his breathing. He knew that if he moved they would see him. He couldn't even walk properly. He was going to stay still and hope for the best. Then the words that left their mouth chilled him to the bone.

"Get over here. I think I found him." The first person whispered.

Without warning a bright light came from where the first person's voice came from. They had lit a torch. Then from a few feet away another bright light appeared. The second person had lit their torch. The light from there torches blinded Dream for a couple of seconds. When he got his vision back both of the people were walking closer. Their features were weakly out lined. But then he saw something that calmed him completely. He saw the one thing that anyone could recognize.

"You're lucky I knew it was you guys. Your nose ring gave it away. It was glistening in the light." Dream laughed as he tried to sit up. "Who's with you anyways?"

"It's always the nose ring!" Niki laughed. ( I know she doesn't have a nose ring but it's kinda bada** and she is one)

"I should have known your voice." Dream said as he finally sat up.

"Well guess who her mysterious comrade is." The second person said in a fake ghost voice.

"Hi Bad." Dream said.

"Awww, come on! What gave it away?" He laughed as he went to sit beside Dream.

Niki joined them. Bad and Niki stuck their torches in the dirt and began telling Dream about what they had seen. They also told Dream that they had found where Tommy, Techno and Wilbur were camping out. Bad told Dream that they were making their new home underground. Niki went on to add that they had left a med pack for Tommy and some extra food.

***Trigger warning***

"Let me see the damage." Niki said as she grabbed her torch and motioned to the bloody patch on Dream's shirt.

"Oh ya. I think I will need new stitches. I felt them rip when George and Sapnap made me walk with them." Dream said well lifting up his shirt for Niki to get a better look.

"Bad." Niki started. "I am going to need you to hold Dream's hands down and look away." Niki said as she pulled out scissors and a stitching needle.

"Fine with me." Bad said as he did what he was told.

"Dream I am going to need you to keep still and quiet. Bite on this." Niki said as she shoved a cloth into Dream's mouth.

All Dream could do in response was nod his head. He shut his eyes when he felt Niki's cool hands touch the side of his stomach. He felt the scissors cut his stitches. It was somewhat painful but he could deal with that. The hard part was the stitching.

"Dream please keep quiet!" Niki said as she put the first stitch in.

Dream tried his best not to move or make a sound. But both of those things are hard on their own. Now you need to combine them together. Dream decided that not moving was what he needed to focus on. Sometimes muffled screams would escape from his mouth. Apart from that everything was good.

"Okay Bad, you can let go of Dream now. I think I am done." Niki said as she put the needle back into the med pack.

"Sorry about that Dream." Bad said as he took the cloth out of Dream's mouth.

***Trigger done***

"That was harder than expected." Dream let out and airy laugh.

"You did better than expected." Niki said as she wrapped bandages around Dream's stomach.

"We may want to sleep. Tomorrow we can take Dream to Wilbur, Techno and Tommy." Bad suggested.

"That's a good idea. I am so tired." Dream yawned.

"Okay we can sleep. But we need to find Wilbur, Tommy and Techno before everyone back home notices we are gone." Niki said as she laid down.

The next morning Wilbur was the first one up and out of their den they made. Wilbur was uneasy. Something felt different. That's when he saw footprints. He knew that they brushed all their footprints away as a precaution. He called Tommy and Techno out.

"Guys, come check this out." Wilbur called over his shoulder.

"This better be good. I was in the middle of a very good dream." Techno groaned as he got out of their den and stretched.

"That was the deepest sleep ever. I probably could have slept all day. No, let me change that. I would have slept all day." Tommy said as he got out of the den and rubbed his eyes.

When they were done complaining they saw what Wilbur saw and froze.

"Foot prints." Techno said in shock.

"We brushed ours away when we went to bed though?" Tommy said.

"Exactly my point." Wilbur said.

"Let's check out everything before we get to work. Make sure they aren't still here. Or worse." Techno said as he started to look around.

After 15 minutes of looking they had still found nothing. Techno decided to try and catch some fish. Wilbur was just about done looking. He needed to start setting up the fire. Tommy was still trying to search his section. It was taking him longer because his wound was getting infected, he could feel it. That's when he found it.

"Wilbur. Techno." Tommy said over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Techno said well struggling with the three fish in his hands.

"Ya Tommy?" Wilbur said after adding another log onto the fire.

"I know who was here and what they were doing." Tommy turned around with tears in his eyes.

"Tommy? Are you okay?" Wilbur said running over.

"I think this is a first. I don't think I have ever seen you cry." Techno said after putting down the fish and running over to Wilbur and Tommy.

Tommy turned back around and grabbed something.

"What do you have Tommy?" Wilbur asked.

"Ya, show us. We deserve to know." Techno pushed.

"Okay, but promise me you won't be mad." Tommy asked.

"I promise I won't be mad." Wilbur said.

"I also promise." Techno said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Tommy said as he turned around.

In his hands were a med pack along with a note. There were some berries and nuts wrapped in a leaf. Tears were streaming down Wilbur's and Tommy's faces. They sat down and got Techno to read the note.

"The note says: Hi everyone, if you have found this note that means that you are awake and well. I have left you a med pack for Tommy and any other injuries you may have gotten. This also means that everything where we live is going down, and it's going down fast. I have left some berries and nuts for you. I am so sorry about what happened. I probably should tell you in person, but the walls are going to be taken down tomorrow. Fundy has burned down the L'manburg flag. I will be back later. We may have another person for you. Good bye for now, Niki." Techno finished with tears in his eyes.

No one said a word for 5 minutes straight. They were all trying to digest what Techno had just read.

"No." Wilbur said.

"What's no?" Tommy answered.

"Just no. Niki couldn't have sent that. It is probably a trap. She would never leave something without waking me or something!" Wilbur screamed.

"Wilbur calm down. We don't know what's happening. Something could be super wrong and that's all she had time for." Tommy tried to comfort Wilbur but he knew what Wilbur was saying had some truth to it.

"I think we should get you bandaged up Tommy." Techno said taking the med pack off Tommy.

Dream was the first one to wake up. He woke up Niki and Bad. He didn't know how far Wilbur, Tommy and Techno were. He also knew he was hurt and it would slow them down greatly. Niki made them breakfast out of various berries and nuts. After breakfast they started heading in the direction of Wilbur, Tommy and Techno's camp. They would have gotten there mid-day if it weren't for Dream's injury. They are about halfway there by mid-day instead.

Back at L'manburg things had gone into histaria with Shlatt as their new leader. Everyone was scared of him. Dream used to be the one that made sure everything was in line. But no one had seen him at all. Shlatt had started to take down L'manburgs walls. Tubbo was the one that started it. Shlatt said that he should make the first dent. He did, with no hesitation.

"For Tommy and Wilbur." Tubbo said as he made the first dent in destroying the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen to Dream, Bad and Niki once they find Tommy, Wilbur and Techno?
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have an amazing day and make sure you eat and drink something! Another chapter will be out tonight (Hopefully)!  
> And I am so grateful that we got to double digit Kudos!! I really appreciate each one of you ^-^


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, mention of blood

Techno had bandaged up Tommy and Wilbur hadn’t said anything. He was just staring off into the distance.

“I think we should get working. We have wasted half the day already.” Techno said.

“Ya. We need to keep working. We can keep thinking about everything well we work.” Tommy suggested.

“Okay.” Wilbur said as he got up and got a shovel.

They got to work on digging. They dug for the rest of the day without another word from anyone. They were all wrapped up in their thoughts. Was it a sign from Niki? Could it be a secret message? Could Niki be in danger? Could they be in danger? All these questions were bouncing around their heads as they worked.

It was reaching dusk as they approached where Niki and Bad were watching Wilbur, Techno and Tommy sleep. Niki went out to see what they were doing and if they would be seen or heard.

“So how did you sneak off with Niki?” Dream asked Bad when Niki had left them alone.

“It just happened that we found each other in the forest. I was following Nick and she was following where Wilbur and Tommy took off. We decided to look for Wilbur and Tommy first. We found them and almost got caught by Techno. We didn’t know he had found them. After we knew they were safe we came looking for you. And I think you know the rest from there.” Bad told Dream.

“Makes sense.” Dream said.

Wilbur looked up from what he was doing very uneasy. He banged his shovel on the ground to get Techno's and Tommy’s attention.

“I think we are being watched.” Wilbur whispered.

As if planned, Tommy and Techno both started looking around.

“Don’t do that.” Wilbur hissed.

“Sorry.” Tommy whispered back.

“I don’t see anything.” Techno said looking around for the last time.

“They almost saw me.” Niki said a little too loudly.

“Who’s there.” Wilbur warned.

“Oh no.” Niki whispered to herself.

“Let me go check it out.” Techno said as he grabbed his axe.

“Im coming.” Tommy said, putting his shovel over his shoulder.

“Me three.” Wilbur joined in.

“Calm yourselves boys. I am not a danger to you.” Niki said as she stood up from her hiding spot with her hands up.

They all raised their weapons when Niki popped out. Techno almost threw his axe.

“NIKI!” Wilbur cried.

“Judging by Wilbur’s scream, Niki has been found.” Dream sighed as he tried to get up.

“I think you are right.” Bad said helping Dream up.

“Any later and your head would be in the tree.” Techno said pointing to the tree behind Niki.

“Thanks I guess?” Niki said as she hopped over the bush.

"Is it really you?” Wilbur asked himself.

“Woah Wilbur. I know it’s Niki and all but we don’t know why she is here. She did come in the middle of the night. We also saw what Shlatt could do to Tubbo.” Tommy warned Wilbur.

“Just one hug.” Wilbur said walking over to Niki like he was in a trance.

“Tommy could be onto something.” Techno warned.

“She is not harmful.” Dream said appearing beside Niki.

“Um.” Wilbur said, taking a step back.

“Who else is with you?” Techno asked as he raised his axe.

“Don’t worry it is just me.” Bad said as he popped up on the other side of Niki.

“BadBoyHalo?” Tommy questioned.

“The one and only.” Bad exclaimed.

“Please explain to us what you are doing here.” Wilbur said.

“Okay but can you lower your weapons?” Niki asked.

“Oh, ya sorry.” Techno said as he lowered his axe.

“I’m going to go get the fire started. I have a feeling we are going to be here awhile.” Tommy said as he turned and limped away.

“You all have a lot of explaining to do.” Wilbur said.

“We know.” Dream replied.

“Can we come sit?” Niki asked.

“Yes.” Will said as he turned around and went to go and help Tommy.

***Mention of blood

“Hey Techno. I could use some help.” Dream said as he stepped out from behind the bush. His shirt was full of dry and wet blood.

“Oh no. What happened to you?” Techno asked as he ran to Dream's side.

“Long story. It will be explained though.” Dream said.

After the fire was started Niki, Bad and Dream all explained what happened to them. Niki had also told Wilbur that she couldn’t wake him up because they needed to find Dream, before it was too late. They finished and Wilbur, Techno and Tommy were in shock.

“Wow.” Wilbur managed to say.

“I can’t believe that happened.” Tommy said.

“That’s horrible. Dream I am so sorry.” Techno said, trying to comfort Dream.

“It’s okay. It's over now.” Dream said as he moved closer to Techno.

“Oh, before I forget.” Techno started. “I have the cure for you all.” Techno said holding up a strange blue liquid.

“What is that?” Wilbur asked.

“It looks like it will turn me into Aquaman.” Dream joked.

“You are kinda right.” Bad laughed.

“Drink this tonight, and tomorrow you will be immune.” Techno said as he handed a tube to each of his friends.

“On the count of 3.” Niki said.

“One.” Tommy started.

“Two.” Wilbur said right after.

“Three.” Bad yelled.

“Bottoms up.” Dream said as he took it like a shot.

They all gagged.

“What was that.” Niki managed to get out.

“That was the cure of course.” Techno laughed.

“Why are you laughing!” Tommy yelled between gags.

“Because that was my reaction to the cure as well. It looks pretty, but it tastes disgusting.” Techno was laugh-crying now.

“Stop laughing at us and get us some water!” Dream said.

Techno immediately stopped laughing got up and got them some water.

“Thank you.” Dream said as Techno handed him a leaf with water in it.

“Sorry about that.” Techno said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t do that again or you won’t have a head.” Tommy said as he also took a drink.

“Says the one that is hurt.” Wilbur said as he took the water from Tommy.

"Uh ya. He is the one that said it.” Bad said, very confused.

“That’s not what- Nevermind.” Niki said as she took a sip of water and then gave it to Bad.

“Am I wrong?” Bad questioned.

“Literally no.” Dream said.

“Metaphorically yes.” Wilbur finished Dream.

Don’t get into it.” Tommy begged.

“I kinda wanna see how they would try and get him to understand.” Techno said.

“Never mind explain it to him.” Tommy said. He turned and whispered to Techno, “How long you wanna bet it will take for him to understand.”

“I take 30 minutes.” Techno whispered back to Tommy.

“I say an hour.” Tommy whispered as he shook Techno's hand.

“I can hear you betting.” Niki said.

“Uh, no we weren’t.” Techno laughed.

“We aren’t going to explain it to him.” Wilbur told them.

“We should probably get to sleep. I am so tired. Especially from all that walking we did.” Dream said as he went to lie in a grass patch by the fire.

“Techno, Tommy and I will sleep in our den thing.” Wilbur said.

“Okay um where will Bad and I sleep?” Niki asked.

“That’s a good question.” Techno said as he looked at Wilbur.

“Do something like Dream over there.” Tommy said as he pointed to Dream.

Dream was curled up on that little patch of grass. He was taking shallow and even breaths. He looked like he was in no pain and was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't end on the usual cliff hanger but I won't be posting again tonight I though I would give you a break
> 
> (Word count 1226) I think this takes top for most words  
> Also thank you so much for 315 reads this is insane! I really appreciate this! Anyways like always, have an amazing rest of your day! I will be back tomorrow, or maybe even tonight... (;


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, blood

“I would do that but what about Niki? I think she would deserve to sleep protected.” Bad said.

“Your right.” Wilbur said.

“I will make a proposal. Tell me if you guys agree.” Techno asked.

“Okay bet.” Tommy said.

“Niki gets to pick two of us to sleep in the den we made. We aren’t going to include Dream, he looks pretty comfy. The ones she doesn’t pick get to sleep in the trees or by the fire.” Techno suggested.

“Seems fair.” Wilbur agreed.

“Fine by me.” Tommy said.

“Ya that seems fair.” Bad answered.

“Okay Niki. Pick.” Techno said.

“Um okay. I pick…” Niki said.

They waited for about 5 minutes. She was going through the pros and cons. She was trying to decide who she felt comfortable with.

“Okay I have made my pick. Wilbur, you are going to sleep in the den with me.” Niki started.

“I knew it.” Wilbur said as he walked towards the den.

“Tommy you are also going to sleep in the den with Wilbur and I. Only because you are hurt.” Niki finished.

“Okay then. Bad lets find a place to sleep.” Techno said as he walked towards the fire.

“Bye Niki! Bye Wilbur! Bye Tommy! Have a nice sleep.” Bad said as he followed Techno.

Techno and Bad found a place to sleep by the fire. Soon their breaths became shallow and even like Dream's. Wilbur, Niki and Tommy were trying to get comfortable in the little den. Wilbur was going to sleep in the middle because he was the closest with Niki. They finally drifted into a nice, long sleep.

Back at L'manburg Shlatt was having everyone tear down the walls. He didn't care that Niki and Bad were missing. He was destroying everything. Without Dream's power stopping him he was all powerful. Everyone was either scared of him or was on his side.

The next morning everyone woke up around the same time. Wilbur and Tommy emerged from the den. Techno and Bad had been starting the fire. Dream was still in the same position as they had left him. Curled up in a ball, his breaths were deep and even.

“We don’t want to wake Dream so be quiet.” Techno whispered as Wilbur and Tommy joined them by the fire.

“I woke up and he was still in that position. It is insane how he stayed like that all night.” Bad said as he added a small log to the fire.

“I am surprised.” Wilbur said as he stretched.

“I’m not. He fell asleep pretty quick last night.” Tommy said as he threw a leaf into the fire.

“Is Dream still sleeping?” Niki said as he rubbed her eyes.

“Good morning Niki, and yes he is still sleeping.” Wilbur said as Niki sat down beside him.

“Please be quiet, I don’t want to wake up Dream.” Techno shushed them.

“Sorry.” Niki whispered.

“He has been like that since Techno and I woke up.” Bad said.

“Really? That's kind of worrying. I am gonna check on him really quick.” Niki said as she got up.

“Please try to not wake him up.” Techno warned.

“I will try my best.” Niki said as she knelt down beside Dream.

**Blood warning

Niki was knelt beside Dream. His breaths were deep and even. He was curled in a ball. His arms were wrapped around his stomach. His knees were up by his chests. His head was resting on his knees. Niki tried to move one of Dream's arms so she could check his wound. When she touched his arm it felt like it was on fire. She moved it over eventually. It revealed a pool of blood gathering under where he was lying. The front of his white shirt was completely dyed red with blood.

“Dream?” Niki said as she lightly shook him.

“I said don’t wake him up.” Techno said getting up from where he was sitting.

“He needs to wake up. Come look.” Niki said shaking Dream a little harder.

“HEY! DON’T WAKE HIM UP!” Techno yelled running over Niki and Dream.

“I need to look!” Niki said pointing to the pool of blood under Dream.

“DREAM WAKE UP!” Techno screamed as he violently shook Dream.

**Done (:

“I need to get him to get him to Med bay. But I don’t know how.” Niki said looking around.

“How far is it.” Techno said as he started to pick up Dream.

“At least a 30 minute walk.” Niki said looking at the sky.

“Then let’s make it a 15 minute run.” Techno said as he put Dream around his front.

“Techno what are you doing? You will most likely be killed.” Wilbur said going over to them.

“I know but Dream needs to survive. This is his island not mine. I don’t belong here.” Techno said.

“That’s not true Techno. You were there and gave us hope when we thought there was none. You were the one that got this started.” Bad said as he stood up.

"It doesn’t matter if you left. This is your home.” Tommy said, trying to stand up. Bad ran over and helped him.

“Thanks guys, but we need to get Dream into Med bay one way or another.” Techno said.

“Okay good luck. I will be here with Tommy. We will keep making everything. I will hide everything 100x better now.” Wilbur said as he half hugged Techno. It was kind of hard with Dream on Techno's front.

"Good luck everyone.” Tommy said as they were leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! And 12 Kudos I can't thank you enough!
> 
> There may be another chapter tonight, but no promises.
> 
> But how is your weekend going? Just make sure you drink some water and eat something (:
> 
> (Word count 925)


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, mention of blood and needles

After saying goodbye to Wilbur and Tommy they started running. Bad, Niki and Techno were taking Dream to Med bay. Bad was coming with them because he and Niki were going to stay with everyone back in the main area.

“This way.” Bad said as he took the lead.

They ran in a straight line, Bad was in front and Niki was in the middle. Bad knew where they were going. Niki needed to get a room quickly set up for Dream, and Techno had to sneak in there with Dream. No one knew what they were heading into. They didn’t know about them tearing down the walls. They were about to have their whole world shaken, again.

“We are almost there.” Bad said as he slowed down.

“Okay, Techno you have to be very careful. Everyone is going to be looking for Bad and I. Stay low and quiet.” Niki said as she looked around.

"I will do my best. I will also stay far away from Shlatt and George.” Techno said hugging Dream tighter.

**Trigger warning, mention of blood

When they were running Dream had briefly woken up. He was coughing before he passed out again. Dream's blood was all over Techno's front. Techno didn’t care though he needed Dream safe. He needed him to live.

***No more blood

“WHAT?!” Niki said as they reached the edges of L'manburg.

“Wasn’t there supposed to be a wall here?” Bad asked Niki.

“Ya I think there was supposed to be a wall here.” Techno answered before Niki got a chance to.

“Then where is it, because I don’t see it.” Niki said obviously mad.

“Don’t look at me. I don’t know where it is.” Bad said, offended.

**More blood, sorry 

“Calm down, focus on the mission at hand. We can figure this out when Dream's life isn’t on the line. Tristan said as he pulled Dream away from his chest so he could check how much blood there was.

***All done for now

“You're right, let's go.” Niki said, taking the lead.

“This isn’t good.” Sapnap said as he pulled the binoculars away from his eyes.

“What isn’t good?” George asked Sapnap.

“I just saw some raccoons digging in some trash. I know we are going to have to clean it up and I don’t want to.” Sapnap said as he put the binoculars to his eyes again.

He was really watching Techno, Niki and Bad trying to sneak into L'manburg. He hadn’t seen that Techno was carrying Dream yet.

“Let’s stop for lunch now. We have been digging since they left.” Wilbur said as he set down his shovel.

“Okay, can you go catch some fish then?” Tommy asked as he stopped digging and faced Wilbur.

“Sure thing... Boss.” Wilbur said as he quickly turned and ran into the water.

“What did you just call me?!” Tommy yelled as he threw his shovel aside.

“I called you boss. Whatcha gonna do about that?” Wilbur teased.

“This is what I am going to do.” Tommy said running into the water after Wilbur.

“Brave I see.” Wilbur laughed as he turned around to splash Tommy.

“Hey! That’s cold!” Tommy yelled.

“Don’t think about it Tommy.” Wilbur warned.

“Too late.” Tommy said as he splashed Wilbur and then tried to jump on him.

They played in the water like brothers. Forgetting getting kicked out of their nation. Forgetting that Dream was seriously hurt. Forgetting that if they were found they would most likely be killed. Tommy even forgot about his wound for a bit. Everything was perfect for those couple minutes.

“Med bay is just around the corner.” Niki said as she picked up the pace.

“Come on Dream, we are almost there.” Techno whispered to Dream as he tried to match Niki’s pace.

“Come on Techno.” Bad said as he was over taking Techno.

"I am trying, believe me.” Techno said, trying to pick up the pace.

Niki was the first one to reach L'manburg's Med bay. She ran into the nearest room and tried to quickly get it set up. Bad was the next one at L'manburg's Med bay. He ran and held the door open for Techno as he ran inside trying to look for the room Niki ran into.

“I’m in here.” Niki screamed as she saw Techno run past the room she was in.

“Okay sorry.” Techno said running into the room Niki had set up.

“I will be on lookout duty.” Bad said as he stood at the doors to Med bay.

“Put him on here.” Niki frantically ordered Techno.

“Okay here.” Techno said as he put Dream down on the table.

“You know how to hook him up to this right.” Niki said as she practically threw the wires at Techno.

“Ya, I know how to do that.” Techno said as he got to work.

After Techno was finished hooking Dream up to the machine he sat back and watched Niki get to work. He knew some things when it came to medical stuff but he knew that he would get in Niki’s way. She was an expert at this stuff.

“Is he going to be okay?” Techno asked Niki as she worked away on Dream.

“Techno, for the trillionth time, I don’t know yet. I will let you know when I know. But as of right now and the other billion times you have asked me I don’t know.” Niki said to Techno without even looking up at him.

“I am sorry. I just am scared.” Techno said quietly as he slumped in his chair.

“I know you are scared. That is good, it means you care about him. You just need to stop asking.” Niki said looking up at him.

“Okay.” Techno said looking up and meeting her eyes.

For the next hour Bad would occasionally pop his head in to get a status report from Techno. Niki worked hard on Dream, she was going to try and save him.

“I think he is stable.” Niki said stepping back.

“You mean that?!” Techno said, jumping up from his chair.

“Ya I think so.” Niki said looking at Techno with a big smile on her face.

“That is amazing!” Techno yelled.

“Not so fast, I still need to stitch him up.” Niki said as she turned around to wash her hands.

“Okay, okay. It’s okay. He is going to be fine.” Techno said to himself as he sat back down.

Niki laughed to herself when Techno was done calming himself down.

“And done!” Niki said as she cut the extra bit of stitch off.

“He is going to be okay right?” Techno said as he stood beside Dream.

“Ya he is going to be okay. We just need to keep him here for a couple of days.” Niki said as she started to clean everything up.

“Status report?” Bad said poking his head in the room again.

“Niki said he is all good. He just needs to stay here for a couple of days.” Techno said looking down at Dream.

**Mention of needles

“Let’s just hope he stays stable.” Niki said as she went to the sink to wash off the needles.

***Done

“Okay I will stay on look out for a little longer.” Bad said as he turned to leave the room.

“How about you go get something to eat.” Techno said to Niki.

“But who is going to watch Dream?” She asked Techno.

“I think I am more than capable to watch Dream well you are going to get some food.” Techno said as he looked Niki in her eyes.

“Ya your right. I will be back in less than 10 minutes.” Niki said over her shoulder.

“Sounds good.” Techno yelled to her as she disappeared around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this! I hope you guys had an amazing day! Remember you are loved <3
> 
> And thank you so much for almost 400 hits <3 <3
> 
> (Word count 1255) Longest one I think!


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, Blood, Death, Abuse?
> 
> (Also note that I will not be putting the trigger where that part is, it will ruin it a bit. Sorry about that, I hope you understand.)

Niki still wasn’t back. It had been about 30 minutes. Techno didn’t mind though. He was talking to Dream and telling him stories about his adventure. Techno knew Dream wasn’t listening but he still talked as if he was. Then Dream started coughing. He was coughing very violently.

“Dream? Dream! Are you okay?” Tristan said as he ran over to Dream's side.

“Yes. I. Am.” Dream coughed.

“What can I do? Do you need anything?” Techno asked, trying not to panic.

"Water.” Dream managed to say again.

“Okay right up.” Techno said as he rushed to get water for Dream.

Techno got Dream some water as quickly as humanly possible. Dream snatched the drink from Techno and tried to drink it. He only got about 2 sips down before he threw it back up.

“Dream, slow down!” Techno said as Dream tried to take bigger gulps of water.

“Mhm.” Dream said, slowing down a bit.

“I will go grab you some food. Don’t leave or do anything.” Techno said.

He left the room without another word. After Dream finished the water he layed back down and stared at the ceiling. He had heard everything Techno had said. He was in a kind of coma state where he could hear and feel everything but couldn’t move. He didn’t know how he got there though. He had heard Niki leave. That’s as far back as he could remember. Then he heard Niki enter the room.

“Hey Niki.” Dream's voice was very raspy.

“When did you get up?” Niki asked Dream running to his side.

“I have been up for about 5 minutes.” Dream replied, sitting up a bit.

“Don’t get up. Stay lying down for now. Have you eaten or drank anything?” Niki asked going around to the other side of the bed he was laying on.

“Ya. Be careful!” Dream said as Niki almost stepped in his vomit.

“Oh, let’s get that cleaned up.” Niki said.

“Do you know where Techno is?” Dream asked Niki well she was cleaning up.

“Wasn’t he with you?” Niki answered.

“No he went to find me some food.” Dream whispered.

“”Go to sleep Dream. I will wake you up when he comes back.” Niki said quietly.

“Okay.” Dream yawned.

Dream went into a very light sleep, his breaths were shallow and quiet. Niki started to hum something to herself as she cleaned up Dream's vomit. Techno walked into the room and saw Dream sleeping and Niki was beside him humming.

“I have some food for Dream.” Techno whispered to Niki as he sat on the opposite side of Dream's bed.

“Okay. He told me to wake him up when you got back. But we should let him have his sleep, he needs to recover.” Niki whispered back to Techno.

“Good idea.” Techno whispered.

Soon enough Techno fell asleep too. Niki saw that and left the room quietly shutting the door behind her.

“I am going to give you 5 seconds to tell me who is in there and you live.” Shlatt said appearing around the corner.

"Shlatt for the safety of the people in there I will not tell you who is in there.” Niki said, standing her ground.

“I am going to feel bad, but I gave you a chance.” Shlatt said reaching for the knife in his pocket.

Techno had woken up when Niki had shut the door and was listening to what was happening. He quickly locked the door. Unfortunately Shlatt had heard the small click.

“Niki who just locked the door.” Shlatt said, admiring the knife in his hand.

“It is none of your business.” Niki said, getting more defensive.

“You could have avoided this if you had just told me who was in there.” Shlatt said as he held the knife to Niki’s neck.

“Do it. I dare you.” Niki teased.

“As soon as I do that I can go get the cure. Then this island will burn.” Shlatt said, pressing the knife to Niki’s neck.

“Burn in hell.” Niki said as Shlatt swiped the knife.

“I sure will.” Shlatt said as he watched Niki grabbing her throat slowly falling to the floor coughing up blood.

“NIKI NO!” Techno screamed as he threw open the door.

“She could have avoided it you know.” Shlatt said as he knelt down beside Niki’s body.

Shlatt wiped the blood off the knife onto Niki’s clothes. Then he stuck the knife into her eye and popped out her eyeball. He repeated this with the other eye. Techno was standing there in horror.

“Now time for me to get the cure and this island to burn.” Shlatt whispered to himself as he stood up.

“Why?” Techno said, keeping his eyes on Niki’s body.

“All for the survival of me.” Shlatt declared as he walked out of Med bay.

Techno was left there with Niki’s body on the floor and Dream still asleep in the room.

“How.” Techno whispered as he picked Niki up, still in shock and carried her out of Med bay.

He carried Niki all the way to the edge of the island where they put all things that died on the island. Techno got a shovel and started digging. When he was done with the hole he put Niki inside and covered it back up. He had buried her right next to Fundy's fox.

“I am so sorry Wilbur. I had one job from you. To protect her when we came here, and I failed you.” Techno started to cry. He cried and cried for at least 15 minutes, but he needed to go check on Dream, grieving was for later.

Wilbur looked at Tommy with tears in his eyes.

“What?” Tommy asked Wilbur.

“Something has happened to Niki. I can feel it.” Wilbur said as he threw more dirt over his shoulder.

“Don’t be silly, Techno said he would protect her. He is an amazing fighter and a medic. Don’t worry.” Tommy comforted Wilbur. But he also could feel something had happened to her.

Techno made it back to Med bay, still covered in Niki’s blood. He needed to wash up. Dream greeted him when he walked in completely unaware of what had just happened.

“Hey Techno, where did you go.” Dream said looking up.

For the first time now he looked up to see Techno covered in blood.

“Niki’s.” Techno replied not letting Dream finish.

“How-” Dream tried again.

“Shlatt sliced her neck and took her eyeball’s for some reason.” Techno told Dream, cutting him off again.

“What about-” For a third time Dream was cut off by Techno.

“He is going to freak out. Probably go into some sort of hysteria.” Techno said, finally looking up at Dream.

Tears were forming in his eyes again. He knew he couldn’t grieve for Niki, but he also wasn’t that strong. Niki was one of his best friends, before he left the island. Dream saw that and tried to get up. Techno saw so he went to Dream and sat on the bed. Dream pulled Techno in for a hug and he started crying. He couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried. The images were imprinted in his eyes. Each blink he saw Niki grabbing her neck. Panic in her eyes as she realized what Shlatt had done.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Dream comforted.

“It’s really not.” Techno sobbed.

“I never knew her like you did. I am really sorry you had to see that.” Dream whispered in Techno's ear as he brought him closer and hugged him tighter.

At that moment Tubbo limps into the room. He isn’t shocked to see them there, he looks more sad. He looks up at Techno and Dream. Then he starts to cry. Techno and Dream are confused.

“She is gone. Truly gone!” Tubbo screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Niki is dead... I was going to end it at her dying but decided to end it here instead. I hope you enjoyed the book so far! Have an amazing day and I will post again later today. Remember to eat and drink something <3 (:
> 
> (Word count 1330) I feel like I am competing with myself to see if I can beat last chapters record


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, talk of death and talk of killing  
> I put a warning at the beginning of each part, sorry if I missed any (:

“I know, I am sorry. Come here.” Techno said as he walked over to Tubbo.

Techno went over to Tubbo and brought him into a hug. Tubbo started to cry harder. Techno assumed he had seen him bury Niki.

“First I lost Tommy and Wilbur. Now I lost Niki. But Niki isn’t coming back.” Tubbo sobbed into Techno's shirt.

"It’s okay. I am here.” Techno comforted Tubbo as tears were starting to drip from his own eyes.

“I am really sorry you guys. I never did know her like you two did. And Tubbo, you knew her the best. You were the closest. I am really sorry.” Dream said, trying to sit up.

“We need to go tell everyone. Tubbo, I will take you to Wilbur and Tommy. You will stay there with them. I will come back and watch Dream. I will also try to spread the news here without getting caught.” Techno said as he hugged Tubbo tighter before letting go.

“Okay.” Tubbo sniffed.

“Let’s tell Bad so he can watch me well you two go.” Dream suggested.

“That’s a good idea.” Techno answered.

“Ya I guess.” Tubbo said.

“Tubbo, follow me. Stay close too.” Techno said as he left the room.

Techno and Tubbo left the room to find Bad. It didn’t take very long. He was right outside Med bay. Techno told Bad what had happened and that he needed to stay with Dream while they were gone. Bad ran inside with tears in his eyes.

“We need to move quietly and quickly.” Techno called over his shoulder.

Tubbo nodded and followed Techno's lead as close as possible.

They snuck out of L'manburg without a problem. The real problem was getting to Tommy and Wilbur. Techno wasn’t really paying attention to the direction they had come. He was too busy worrying about Dream. Niki and Bad were the real experts but Bad needed to stay with Dream, and Niki was... dead.

“What are we waiting for?” Tubbo asked Techno.

“I am just trying to figure out what way we came from.” Techno answered.

“Oh, okay.” Tubbo said.

**Mention of killing

After about 5 minutes Techno had found where they had come from. All the plants and bushes had been trampled so he knew that was where they had come from. They started their 30 minute walk. They talked about who would tell Will and how he would react. Techno had also told Tubbo about how it had happened and how he should have just opened the door and gotten killed instead of her.

“Don’t be silly. You could have never known that Shlatt would have killed Niki. He is very unpredictable.” Tubbo tried to make Techno feel better, he knew that it wouldn’t help but he tried anyways.

**Done

“Okay we are here.” Techno said as he pulled some leaves aside.

An axe came flying towards them but missed by a long shot.

“Who touched my axe!” Techno said as he went over to where his axe had landed.

“Sorry that was the only true weapon we had.” Wilbur said as he went over to Techno.

“Where is Dream?” Tommy asked as he went over to where they were standing.

“Back at Med bay.” Tubbo spoke up.

“TUBBO!” Tommy yelled, running over and hugging Tubbo. He didn’t even care about anything else at that moment.

“Step away from the Traitor Tommy.” Wilbur hissed. A hint of anger was detected.

“No let me explain.” Tubbo said.

"We better sit down for this.” Techno said with a sorrowful look.

“Oh no.” Wilbur said looking at Techno.

“I am so glad you are here!” Tommy said as they went to sit down.

They sat down and Tubbo started telling Wilbur and Tommy about how he had made a deal with Shlatt. The deal was that he would vote for Shlatt and he would do everything asked of him for Wilbur’s and Tommy’s guaranteed safety. Then Techno told them about Niki.

“I have some bad news about Niki.” Techno said looking down.

“What is it?” Tommy asked.

“Is she okay?” Wilbur pushed.

“No. No she isn’t.” A tear dropped down into the dirt where Techno was looking.

“She isn’t in Med bay either.” Tubbo said, trying to hint without saying anything. He and Techno agreed that Techno had to be the one that told them. Techno insisted.

“What do you mean she isn’t in Med bay either?” Tommy questioned.

“Techno, Tubbo please tell us what happened.” Wilbur begged.

**Talk of death

“She isn’t in Med bay. She also isn’t in any pain. She is 6 feet under.” Techno said looking up with tears streaming down his face.

“What does 6 feet under mean?” Tommy asked Wilbur.

“It means she is dead. Niki is dead Tommy.” Wilbur said. He looked like he was in shock.

**Done, but yelling up ahead

“Are you okay Wilbur?” Tubbo asked.

“Am I okay? Did you really just ask me that!?” Wilbur yelled as he got up.

“Don't yell at Tubbo. It is my fault she is dead.” Techno said as he also got up.

“Your right it is your fault she is dead! I gave you one simple thing! And you messed it up. One job I gave you! Why are you still even here? Get lost! You shouldn’t even be here. We should have turned you away from when you first came to us!” Wilbur yelled. He was starting to go into hysteria. No one could stop him. They had to just let it happen. Tommy went and sat beside Tubbo. They were both crying. Techno had to try and calm down Wilbur but all his attempts failed. Finally Wilbur went off into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, have an amazing day and don't forget to eat and drink some water (:
> 
> And 15 Kudos, that is so much you guys are the best  
> (Word count 985)


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, yelling and talking down (idk if that is a trigger of not)

“Are you guys okay?” Techno asked as he sat down across from them.

“I am scared.” Tubbo hugged Tommy tighter.

“Me too.” Tommy hugged Tubbo back.

There was a noise that came from out over the water. It sounded close. Techno turned around and saw a little crate in the water no less than 10 feet away from shore.

“Hold on guys. I am going to go grab that crate.” Techno said as he got up and went to the shore line.

“What if we run away?” Tubbo said once Techno was out of ear shot.

“Why would you say that?” Tommy asked.

“Well we have lost everything and there is nothing more to lose if we leave now.” Tubbo said getting up and looking at Tommy. Tommy thought about it for a while.

“We do have nothing to lose if we go. But we need to save L'manburg. We can’t just abandon it. Even if Wilbur is going insane.” Tommy said after a while.

“Your right. Forget I said anything.” Tubbo said as he sat back down.

Wilbur was running through the woods towards L'amnburg. He knew the way back and he knew what he was going to do when he got there. He was planning it as he ran. He ran straight to the L'manburg Med bay. He burst into the doors with no fear of being caught. He looked in all rooms until he found Dream. Dream was peacefully asleep when Wilbur walked in. He jumped awake.

“Oh hi Wilbur. I wasn’t expecting you.” Dream yawed as he rubbed his eyes.

“Do you have left over TNT from when you first exploded L'manburg?” Wilbur asked with a wild look in his eyes.

“Uh ya why?” Dream asked as he sat up concerned.

“Oh nothing much just to speed up the process of creating our new nation.” Wilbur lied.

“Oh, The TNT is in my house in a small hole under some leaves.” Dream told Wilbur.

“Okay thanks.” Wilbur said while he was leaving.

“Your welcome.” Dream called out after him.

Techno was swimming out to the crate that was floating in the water. He didn’t know what it was or what was in it. He grabbed it carefully and swam back to shore. Once Techno made it back to shore he picked up the crate and took it to where Tubbo and Tommy were sitting.

“What’s in there?” Tubbo asked as Techno carefully put it back down.

“I don’t know.” Techno said.

“Why don’t we open it and find out.” Tommy suggested.

“Okay.” Techno said as he went to open the lid. Techno took the lid off and peered in.

“Guys look at this.” He said, looking into the crate surprised.

“What is it?” Tubbo said looking in.

“Tubbo what is it?” Tommy asked.

“You won’t believe me unless you saw it for yourself.” Tubbo answered, his eyes were glued on the crate. Tommy got up and looked in.

“It can’t be.” Tommy said.

“But it is.” Techno said. He still couldn’t believe it.

Wilbur ran all the way to Dream's house. Surprisingly no one had seen him yet. When Wilbur got inside he began looking around for the pile of leaves Dream told him about.

“There it is.” Wilbur said out loud. He ran over to the pile and moved it aside. Just like Dream said, the TNT was there waiting. Wilbur grabbed it and left. He didn’t stop running till he was nearly half way to Tommy, Techno and Tubbo.

“I can’t believe it.” Tommy said allowed.

“I know. I told you, you wouldn’t believe me if I had just told you.” Tubbo said to Tommy.

“Guys I think we need to take this to Dream.” Techno said as he lifted it out of the crate.

“What about Wilbur?” Tubbo asked.

“He would have been ideal but he is slowly going insane. He would have been my first option too. Wilbur would have been the better father. But Dream is your second best option.” Tommy explained to Tubbo.

“Ya your right.” Tubbo agreed.

“Okay guys, let's take the child to Dream.” Techno said as he cradled it.

“What about a child?” Wilbur said appearing out of the bushes with an arm full of TNT.

“Nothing.” Techno said, quickly moving the child behind his back.

“Why do you have TNT Wilbur?” Tubbo asked.

“I am blowing up L'manburg of course. If I can’t have it, no one can.” Wilbur told everyone.

“Wilbur you can’t. It is yours. You can get it back.” Tommy spoke softly but sharp.

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. I can and I will. And you can’t stop me.” Wilbur exclaimed.

“But you are the Founder. You were the president. I was going to be president.” Tommy said.

“Tommy, You will never be president. And that is not a challenge. It’s true. You will NEVER be president.” Wilbur hissed.

“But,” Tommy started. He couldn’t think of anything to say. He was too shocked and hurt at what Wilbur had just said.

“Exactly!” Wilbur yelled.

“Wilbur calm down. I know you mean none of that.” Techno said, taking a step closer to Wilbur.

“Oh but that is where you are wrong. I meant every word I said. Tommy you will never be President of L'manburg and if I can’t have L'manburg no one can. I am going to blow it to smithereens.” Wilbur declared. His eyes were wild.

“I am taking the child to Dream. Stay here and try and convince Wilbur not to blow up L'manburg.” Techno whispered to Tubbo.

“Got it.” Tubbo whispered back. Techno left without another word to anyone.

“Where is he going.” Tommy said playing along. He had heard what Techno had said to Tubbo.

“He got mad and left I bet.” Tubbo answered.

“I got you.” Techno said to the child as he started running to the main part of the island.

“Hehe.” The child giggled.

Techno pulled the child to his chest and started sprinting towards the main area.

“I can’t be here anymore.” Tubbo said as he left.

“Wilbur, we can build L'manbrug back. We can make everything right. Please don’t blow it up. If you do all of your work, the war, our sacrifices. They mean nothing. Then we have lost.” Tommy said as he looked Wilbur in his eyes.

"But that is where you are wrong, Tommy.” Wilbur whispers to Tommy as he steps closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's villain ark is on the rise, and Techno found a child?
> 
> On another note, I kept spelling L'manburg like L'amnburg because my room is so cold T-T
> 
> And 469 hits, thank you so much ^-^
> 
> (Word count 1045)


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, mention of death/killing and blood

“How?” Tommy whispers back.

“Because even if we do get L'manburg back the walls will be destroyed, our hard work is gone. But join me and we can blow it up together!” Wilbur said. The wild look in his eyes is growing.

“Wilbur, I am going to need a minute to think. I can’t make that decision right now.” Tommy said as he turned and left.

“If you don’t join me then you will never join me.” Wilbur called out to Tommy.

“Just let me think!” Tommy screamed.

“TommyInnit, I know you are scared. And you are trying to hide it. But I can hear it in your voice.” Wilbur told him.

“But that is where you are wrong!” Tommy yelled.

“Tommy,” Wilbur said as he lit a match. “Sometimes blowing up things is okay.” Wilbur then lit one of the pieces of TNT.

“Join me Tommy. Or forever regret it.” Wilbur bellowed.

“Wilbur this isn’t you, please throw the TNT in the water so it doesn’t hurt anyone.” Tommy pleaded.

“Then join me.” Wilbur demanded.

“Wilbur, you are a good person. You are only doing this because Niki is gone. She would have never wanted this.” Tommy said.

“Tommy you aren’t getting it. We are the bad guys now.” Wilbur said.

“Hold on we are almost there.” Techno said to the child.

“Bloop.” The child responded.

“Okay Bloop.” Techno laughed. Bloop laughed at that.

When Techno got to Med bay Sapnap was there.

“Hey? What’s that?” Sapnap asked as he saw Techno carrying something.

“This is Bloop. I decided to call him? That.” Techno answered.

“Bloop? And how do you not know if it’s female or male?” Sapnap asked.

“I haven’t checked yet.” Techno said as he looked at the green blanket Bloop was wrapped in.

“Let’s take him to Wilbur.” Sapnap says as he looks around.

“Um that's a bad idea. Dream is our safest bet right now.” Techno said.

“Why? He is like the best person to take care of a child.” Sapnap told Techno.

“So an unstable individual that plans to blow up his own country is a good person to parent Bloop?” Techno stated.

“Why is he unstable and planning to blow up L'manburg?” Sapnap asked.

“I forgot you don’t know.” Techno said as he face-pamled.

“What don’t I know?” Sapnap questioned.

“Let’s go find Dream and I will tell you when we are with him. It will be a lot to process.” Techno said as he walked into Med bay.

**Mention of blood and death/killing

They walked into Med bay and found Dream with Bad. Dream had told Bad about what had happened to Niki. Sapnap questioned why there was blood outside of Dream's room, and that's when Techno told Sapnap about what had happened to Niki.

“So she is dead?” Sapnap asked after hearing the story for the third time.

“Yes Sapnap, she is dead.” Dream said, trying to get Sapnap to understand.

**It's over (:

“Makes more sense why you said Wilbur has gone insane and why he wouldn’t make a good father to Bloop. Dream is probably your next best bet.” Sapnap said, finally understanding everything.

“Who is Bloop? And why is it Bloop?” Dream asked.

“Um this is Bloop.” Techno said, holding up Bloop for everyone in the room to see.

“Bloop has the same big, brown eyes that Niki had.” Bad said moving closer to get a better look at Bloop.

“Why is it called Bloop?” Dream asked for the second time.

“Well you could change it. It was a temporary name. And I still don’t know if it is female or male.” Techno said.

“Let Dream check. He is Bloop’s new parent, I think.” Sapnap said. He didn’t want to have to be the one to check

“Probably a good idea.” Bad said he didn’t want to have to check either.

“Okay, here Dream.” Techno said handing Bloop over to Dream. Techno hadn’t checked because he didn’t want to be the one that did.

“Uh thanks.” Dream said, grabbing Bloop.

Dream put the child down on his lap and carefully moved the green blanket out of the way. He checked and quickly put the blanket back.

“Okay, it’s female.” Dream said as he quickly put the blanket back over Bloop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bloop (she is later going to be renamed), is a random person I created for the story. I had no idea who else to put in this so I just created someone random. You will start finding out how everyone is going to react to Niki being unalived. Have a great day and I will post more tomorrow. Remember to drink some water and eat something!
> 
> (Word count 740) Short chapter, sorry.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, talk of killing

“I can’t believe you did it. What are you going to name her?” Techno asked.

“Um I don’t really know yet. Any suggestions?” Dream asked everyone ignoring the first part of what Techno had said.

‘Uh I am kinda bad at names.” Sapnap giggled.

“What about flowers? No, no I have a better one, Daisy.” Bad suggests.

“I will keep Bloop until I think of a better name.” Dream said as he looked down at Bloop who was falling asleep on his lap.

“Aww.” Techno said as he looked at Bloop.

“That is really cute.” Sapnap said.

“Awe it’s a little muffin.” Bad whispered.

“Wilbur, we aren't the bad guys yet. If you blow up L'manburg then you will become the bad guy.” Tommy said.

“We are already the bad guys to everyone. And if you have been paying attention no one is with us. They are all with Shlatt. Everyone, including Tubbo. You know in your heart he would drop us if he was promised freedom. You know it Tommy, so just admit it!” Wilbur yelled holding the lit TNT closer to Tommy’s face.

“But Wilbur, that is where you are wrong. Tubbo and I did have a chance to have freedom. But we didn’t take that chance because Lmanburg is our home. That’s what all this was for.” Tommy said pointing to everything.

“Tommy, I have said this once and I am going to say it again. I am going to blow them ALL to smithereens.” Wilbur yelled as he threw the TNT and it exploded in mid-air.

***Talking of killing 

“So you really killed her?” George asked Shlatt.

“How many times do I need to tell you! I killed her.” Shlatt told George.

“How could you just kill Niki!” George yelled.

“It was easy. I just put the knife to her neck and then moved it really fast so it broke her flesh.” Shlatt said looking back down at the knife.

**Done :D

“But- but you can’t just do that?” George said.

“But I just did.” Shlatt said as he balanced the knife on the end of his finger.

“Why? Give me a real reason!” George pleaded.

“To get these.” Shlatt said as he pulled a small jar out of his pocket.

“Are those her eyeballs?” George asked, disgusted.

“Yup.” Shlatt said as he admired them.

“Why?” George asked as he watched Shlatt admiring them.

“To get the cure of course. I am going to take these back to the people I originally made the deal with, then I am going to come back and burn this island to the ground.” Shlatt said, putting the jar back in his pocket.

“But Techno has the cure. You could have just had mine! Not kill Niki for it!” George told Shlatt.

“Well I am going to go do that, and you can’t stop me. Also no one is going to find out. You know why George?” Shlatt asked as he started to flip his knife and catch it.

“Why?” George said, backing up.

“Because no one is going to find out.” Shlatt said as he threw the knife at George.

“What was that?” Tubbo said after the TNT exploded.

“Tubbo, get out of here. I can handle this.” Tommy said as tears formed in his eyes.

“Tubbo! Just the man I wanted to see!” Wilbur said excitedly as he went over to Tubbo.

“Uh hi?” Tubbo said, scared and confused.

“I need to talk to you quickly.” Wilbur said as he pulled him aside.

“What about Tommy?” Tubbo asked.

“It’s about Tommy.” Wilbur whispered.

“Oh. What about him?” Tubbo whispered back.

“I don’t want you to talk to him or trust him. He was the one that lit the TNT. He was going to try and blow me up. He is going insane Tubbo.” Wilbur finished as he looked at Tommy.

“Really? Okay I will stay away from him.” Tubbo whispers as he too, looks at Tommy.

“You trust me right?” Wilbur asked.

“Oh ya for sure man. I always trust you.” Tubbo answered.

“Good, good, good.” Wilbur said as he turned back around and went towards Tommy.

“What were you guys talking about?” Tommy said as Wilbur and Tubbo joined him.

“Nothing.” Will quickly responded.

“Okay?” Tommy said.

“I am going to go back with everyone else now.” Tubbo said as he walked away.

“Tommy why don’t you go with him?” Wilbur offered.

“I was planning to go with him.” Tommy replied.

“Good, good, good.” Wilbur said looking around.

“Rawr.” Dream said to Bloop.

“Wawr.” Bloop copied.

“Aww that was so cute.” Bad said.

“I know. This child is going to have the best life.” Sapnap said.

“She was doing this while I was running here with her.” Techno smiled as he looked down at Bloop on Dream's lap.

“I better leave now. I have spent far too long here. Shlatt is going to be wondering where I am. I will tell George about Niki as well.” Sapnap said.

“Sounds good.” Bad answered.

“Be careful.” Techno said as he looked up at Sapnap.

“I will be careful. Bye guys.” Sapnap said as he left.

“Let’s not tell him about Bloop yet. I want Shlatt gone before he knows.” Dream called out as Sapnap left.

“Okay.” Sapnap yelled from down the hallway.

“Bye bye.” Bloop said after Sapnap was out of earshot.

“That was so cute.” Techno said as his attention was directed back to Bloop and Dream.

“I know. I can’t believe you guys think I am going to be a good father. I feel like I am going to mess it up.” Dream said as he looked up from Bloop.

“You won’t. You will make a great father figure to Bloop.” Bad comforted.

“But we need to find a real name for her before she thinks her name is Bloop.” Techno said as he went to sit down beside Dream on the floor.

Dream looked at Bloop and started to think. After about 5 minutes he spoke. “I think I am going to name her-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I ended the chapter there. She will finally get a name! Also the next chapter will pick up with Nick going to see George and Shlatt, just so aren't confused when the next one is released tonight!
> 
> (Word count 985)


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning, character death, talk of death, blood
> 
> **I will not be marking triggers this chapter so you won't know where the death is, sorry not sorry q:

Sapnap walked in to see George trying to get the knife out of the wood and Shlatt standing there watching him struggle.

“What is going on here?” Sapnap asked as he saw everything.

“Slatt threw his knife at me. The same one he used to kill Niki.” George panicked.

“Well Sapnap, George was questioning me so I wanted him to know that I would kill him if he ever disobeys me or questions me again.” Shlatt said as he went over and pulled the knife out of the wood no problem.

“Why do you seem unfazed that I just said he killed Niki?” George asked.

“I already knew.” Sapnap answered.

“How? Only me and Shlatt know about him killing Niki.” George said, very confused.

“You must have been to Med bay then. Have you been talking to everyone there?” Shlatt asked.

“Well there is no point lying. So yes, I have been to Med bay and I have talked to everyone there.” Sapnap said.

“Did I tell you that you could?” Shlatt asked.

“Well you didn’t say I couldn’t.” Sapnap said very confidently.

“But-” Shlatt started.

“Nope.” Sapnap said, cutting him off.

“You can’t cut Shlatt off like that. He is the president.” George said, astonished.

“He is the president of L'manburg. I don’t live in L'manburg. Therefore he has no ruling over me.” Sapnap said.

“What-” Shlatt was cut off again.

“No but. No what’s. No coconuts. I am done with you.” Sapnap said as he left. (Let's go Sapnap!!)

Shlatt and George were speechless. They couldn’t believe Sapnap had just done that. After Sapnap was almost out the door he called out over his shoulder,

“Come on George I know you want to.”

“Umm Okay?” George said as he started walking toward him.

“I was gonna try and kill Sapnap who knows nothing, but killing George? He knows too much.” Shlatt said as he reared back his arm with the knife between his fingers.

He then threw the knife that went perfectly into the back of George’s head. He fell to the ground without making a noise.

“So George,” Sapnap said, turning around.

“He was never worth it Sapnap.” Shlatt said as he saw George face down with the knife in the back of his head.

“George!” Sapnap screamed.

“You should have never said those things.” Shatt said walking up to George and removing the knife out of the back of his head.

“You are a vile person Shlatt.” Sapnap said looking up at Shlatt. His blood boiled with anger.

“Oh should I go burn in hell.” Shlatt said mockingly.

“Get off this island before I go tell Dream one of his best friends is dead.” Sapnap threatened.

“Aw poor baby. Go run off and tell Dream.” Shlatt mocked again.

“Good luck with that.” Sapnap said as he got up and ran towards Med bay in tears.

“That is a good name.” Techno said to Dream.

“It is really fitting.” Bad agreed.

“Hi Denny. That is your new name now.” Deram said to Denny.

“Guys we have a problem.” Sapnap said as he burst into the room.

“What’s up.” Dream said looking up.

“What happened Sapnap?” Techno asked.

“Shlatt just killed George right in front of me.” Sapnap cried.

“George is dead too?” Bad asked, trying to understand what Sapnap had just said.

“He killed George as well as Niki in less that 24 hours?” Techno questioned.

“He did what to George?!” Dream yelled.

“Dream calm down. We don’t know for sure.” Bad said, trying to calm down Dream.

“He is dead. Trust me guys.” Sapnap cried.

“Show me to Shlatt.” Dream said getting up and giving Denny to Techno.

“Bloop!” Denny said as Techno took hold of her.

“But Dream you are hurt.” Bad said as Dream got up.

“Ya, I’m hurt not dead.” Dream said as he tried to stand up.

“Dream you need to rest.” Sapnap said as he went over to Dream.

“No, I need to find Shlatt.” Dream said as he tried to walk.

“Listen to Sapnap and Bad, Dream.” Techno told Dream.

“Shhh, I am fine.” Dream shushed them.

“Dream I know you want to get revenge but you need to rest and heal.” Bad tried to convince Dream.

“Dream grieve and heal right now.” Sapnap said walking over to Dream.

“Like I said, I’m hurt not dead. I will be fine. Now show me to Shlatt.” Dream said walking to the door.

“Dream are you sure? Niki isn’t here to bandage you up again.” Techno said as he walked over to him.

“Deam!” Denny said as Techno got close to Dream.

“Denny, stay here with Techno. I will be back soon.” Dream said to Denny.

“Are you sure?” Sapnap asked Dream.

“Yes I am sure.” Dream answered.

Sapnap left the room with Dream right behind him. Dream was surprisingly fast for being hurt. Techno was left with Denny and Bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the only update today, I wasn't even going to update today but I wanted to post at least one chapter everyday. I hope you had an amazing day, I will post more tomorrow (:
> 
> (Word count 830)


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, dead body (Again I am not going to mark where it is cause it ruins the moment a bit)

“There you go.” Fundy said as he put the last flower in.

“Thank you.” Eret said as he put the flower crown on.

“I wonder if anyone has noticed that we have been missing?” Fundy said.

“Probably not. But I wonder if anything major has happened well we were down here.” Eret said as he moved the leaf roof aside.

“We need to get back to everyone though. Thank you for coming with me. I needed to get away from Shlatt. And I would have gone insane down there.” Fundy said as Eret helped him out.

“Your welcome. But I needed a break from everyone too.” Eret said as he lifted one of Fundy's foxes out of the hole.

“Well let’s go see where everyone is and what is new.” Fundy said as he stretched.

“Good idea.” Eret responded.

“So this is the way you and Techno came?” Tommy asked.

“Yup. We are almost back as well.” Tubbo answered.

“Okay, how is your injury by the way? It looks like it isn’t bugging you.” Tommy said.

“Oh ya, it’s almost healed. You would be surprised how fast injuries on your chest heal. It was mostly just skin as well." Tubbo said as he touched his chest where Techno had cut him.

“Guess what I have learned.” Wilbur said to himself as he hid the TNT for later. “I have learned that when you have nothing to lose you can do whatever you want. Tubbo and Tommy have nothing to lose but each other. What if I just get rid of them. Then I will have nothing to lose. That is a very good idea. Thank you I designed it myself.” Wilbur was having an entire conversation with himself.

“So how old do you think she is?” Techno asked Bad.

“I don’t really know. But judging by how she is repeating words and is saying things that we have never said in front of her I would say around 2 or 3.” Bad answered, studying Denny.

“I would have said 1 or 2 but now that you have said that I think you may be right.” Techno said.

“We are almost there.” Sapnap said to Dream.

“That’s good. Let’s just get this over with.” Dream said.

“So what are you going to do to Shlatt once you find him?” Sapnap asked.

“You’ll see once I am done.” Dream smirked.

“You're not going to kill him right?” Sapnap asked.

“I told you, you will see.” Dream answered.

“Okay, we are here.” Sapnap said.

“Where is George’s body?” Dream asked, looking around.

“Right here.” Shlatt said appearing behind them and throwing George at Dream's feet.

“That is- why would you- how?” Sapnap was stumbling over his words.

“Why would you do this.” Dream shouted at Shlatt while he was kelt beside George.

“To teach Sapnap a lesson and simply because George knew too much.” Shlatt cackled.

“That is your only reason?” Dream asked.

“Pretty much.” Shlatt answered.

“Did you get that Sapnap?” Dream asked Sapnap from over his shoulder.

“Yup!” Sapnap answered.

“Run and tell the other’s about the island meeting!” Dream yelled as Sapnap started running. Before Shlatt could react Dream lunged at Shlatt's lower waist.

“What?” Shlatt said before he hit the ground. Dream landed on him and dug his shoulder into his lower stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

“You will pay for these death’s.” Dream said acting fast as he could.

He took Shlatt's knife out of his pocket and threw it as far as he could. Then Dream sat on Shlatt's stomach and pinned his arms.

“How? You are hurt?” Shlatt asked.

“Ya I am hurt not dead!” Dream screamed as he threw a punch. It connected with Shlatt's lower jaw. He yelped when Dream connected.

“Why would you do that?” Shlatt cried.

“That is for Niki. And this is for George.” Dream said as he threw another punch, this time connecting with Shlatt's nose.

“GET OFF ME!” Shlatt yelled, trying to throw Dream off of him. Dream didn’t move.

“No, you will pay for what you have done,” Dream said. Dream waited on Shlatt until Sapnap got back with rope.

“Why is his nose bleeding?” Sapnap asked.

“No reason.” Dream said getting off of Shlatt so Sapnap could put the ropes around him.

“YOU-” Shlatt was cut off as Sapnap shoved a cloth into his mouth.

“You're done with talking.” Sapnap whispered into Shlatt's ear.

“What time is the island meeting set for?” Dream asked as they took Shlatt to the quarantine bunker for holding.

“In about 15 minutes.” Sapnap responded.

“Good.” Dream said, looking straight ahead.

“I am going to go back to the main part and start laying out the TNT. Yes, good idea.” Wilbur said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am backkkkk
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, I have a few more planned for today. Make sure you drink lots of water and you are eating something healthy (:
> 
> (Word count 800)


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, mention of killing and death

“We should start making our way to the island meeting spot now.” Bad suggested.

“Good idea.” Techno said as he grabbed Denny and put her to his chest.

“Yes.” Denny said as if she knew what Bad had said.

“Are we almost there?” Tommy asked.

“Yes we are. It should be right here.” Tubbo said as he stepped out into a clearing.

“Oh look, there is Techno and Bad.” Tommy said as he too, stepped into the clearing.

“Let’s see what they are doing.” Tubbo said, going over to them.

“Okay.” Tommy said, following Tubbo.

“Let’s go to the meeting point of the island to see if anyone is there.” Fundy said as he stepped onto the wood path where Tommy and Eret fought.

“Okay, I wonder if anyone is going to be there?” Eret questioned.

Sooner or later everyone eventually got to the meeting spot on the island. The last time everyone was all like this was when Wilbur and Tommy got banished from L'manburg. Eret and Fundy were the first ones there. Dream and Sapnap were next. Then Techno, Tubbo, Tommy, Bad and Denny.

“May I have your attention.” Dream's voice boomed. Everyone fell silent.

“We have some bad news for those who don’t know.” Sapnap said as he looked at Fundy and Eret.

“Shlatt had killed Niki. Shlatt has also killed-,” Dream couldn’t finish.

“He has also killed George.” Sapnap said so Dream didn’t have to.

“HE KILLED NIKI?!” Fundy screamed.

“HE DID WHAT?!” Eret yelled.

“Yes, he killed Niki.” Dream said.

“Why is he still here if he killed Niki? You also said he killed George!” Eret questioned.

“Didn’t you banish *random female* for killing Skeppy?” Tubbo asked.

“Please don’t mention Skeppy again.” Bad said as tears filled his eyes.

Skeppy was Bad's best friend. They did everything together. *Random female* killed Skeppy after they had come to a disagreement. Dream and Techno both agreed that they would banish her from the island. There came the rule that anyone who killed someone else would be banished from the island no further questions asked.

They all decided not to talk about it because everytime his name was mentioned Bad would get really upset. So for his sake they didn’t talk about it more than they had too.

“Sorry Bad.” Tubbo apologized.

“Why did you have to mention *random female*?” Tommy sighed

*Random female* was Tommy’s sister. They thought they were siblings anyway. *Random female* and Tommy looked a lot like each other. They also had the same voice and accent. So everyone assumed that they were siblings.

“Oh, ya. I forgot.” Tubbo apologized to Tommy.

“That is a good question Tubbo. The answer is that they didn’t rule a kingdom like Shlatt does. So what we will do is take a vote. I will ask everyone to stand on the Prime path. I will pick a banish side and a stay side. When I say so you will go to that side.” Dream finished.

“Anyone object to this idea?” Sapnap asked. Everyone stayed quiet.

“Everyone please go to Prime path.” Dream said as he got off stage. Sapnap followed.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Sapnap asked once they were off stage.

“I am definitely... not okay.” Dream said as he lifted his shirt to check his cut.

“That looks really bad, you should go rest.” Sapnap looked at Dream's cut.

“Are you okay?” Techno asked as he came to where Sapnap and Dream were.

“Dweam!” Denny exclaimed as she saw Dream.

“When did she learn my name?” Dream asked as he reached out for her.

“I have no idea actually.” Techno answered as he handed Dream Denny.

“Dweam!” Denny yelled again.

“Hi Denny.” He said as he hugged her.

“After the vote you are going back to Med bay.” Sapnap instructed as he stood up.

“Why? What happened?” Techno panicked.

“Nothing, I am fine. I just need rest.” Dream answered as he started walking towards everyone with Denny in his arms.

Once he got there he gave Denny back to Techno and Techno joined everyone else. Sapnap went to grab Shlatt so the voting could begin.

“Everyone quiet!” Dream yelled.

“I am finally here.” Wilbur said to himself as he walked where the walls were supposed to be.

“Now Shlatt,” Dream said as he turned to face Shlatt, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

**Mention of killing and death

“Nothing! It was worth every second. Watching Niki grab her throat trying to breath! George as he fell face down! ALL WORTH IT!” Shlatt cackled.

**Done

“Okay that is enough speaking.” Sapnpa said as he shoved the cloth back into Shlatt's mouth.

“Now, the left side is Shlatt stays and the right side Shlatt is banished. Make your pick and choose wisely.” Dream finished fighting back tears. He had a building urge to punch Shlatt, but he didn’t want to upset the voting. After, everyone was either on the left or right side of the wooden walkway.

“One here, another one here. Multiple here. Perfect. Oh, another one here. Done.” Wilbur said after 5 minutes of spreading out and linking the TNT. Now he just needed to light it. But he heard yelling in the distance, so he went to check it out.

“Well everyone I think you know the fate of Shlatt.” Dream said as an evil smile spread across his face.

“Look at your fate Shlatt.” Sapnap said as he uncovered Shlatt's eyes.

“WHAT? EVERYONE? FUNDY EVEN YOU?!” Shlatt yelled.

“And that’s what you should get. Everyone hated what you did or they hated you from the start. Your defending statement didn’t help either.” Dream chuckled.

“What is going on here?” Wilbur asked as he appeared behind Shlatt. Sapnap jumped.

“We are just deciding if Shlatt stays on the island or leaves the island.” Sapnap answered. Muffled screams came from Shlatt mouth.

“What is it?” Sapnap asked as he yanked the cloth from Shlatt's mouth.

“HE PUT LIT TNT IN MY HAND!!” Shlatt screamed. He frantically tried to get his hands free from the rope that was holding them together.

“THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU-” Wilbur was cut off by Sapnap tackling him.

“Shlatt help me. Go put that by the L'mantree in L'manburg!” Wilbur madly laughed as Sapnap pinned his arms.

“WHY?” Shlatt quickly asked.

“L'manburg GO BOOM!” Wilbur said as he suddenly yeeted Sapnap off him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? 
> 
> (Word count 1015)
> 
> Side note, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALMOST 700 READS AND 25 KUDOS!!!


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, I don't think there is any

Shlatt ran to where Wilbur had told him to put the TNT. Shlatt hesitated about putting it down, but time was running out. He saw Tommy and Tubbo running to him at full sprint. He had to act fast. So Shlatt put the TNT down by the tree and ran into the forest just beyond where the walls would have been. Toby got there just as the TNT exploded. Tommy was right behind him. Everyone turned and looked at where L'manburg was. There were explosions everywhere. But most importantly Shlatt had escaped somewhere on the island.

Everyone was in shock, including Wilbur. Once the exploding stopped they ran to L'manburg as fast as they could. No one stopped until they were where Shlatt had originally put the first piece of TNT.

“TOMMY! TUBBO?!” Wilbur screamed.

“TUBBO! TOMMY!” Fundy joined in.

“Everyone spread out and looked for them.” Dream said as he grabbed Denny off Techno.

“Good idea.” Techno said as he started running around looking for them. Dream knew that he would be less efficient than Techno because he was hurt, so he took Denny so Techno could run around and look.

“Tommy?” Tubbo said as he rubbed his head.

“It’s okay I am here Tubbo.” Tommy said as he hugged Tubbo.

“Are we dead?” Tubbo asked.

“Haha I wish, we are going to have killer headaches later.” Tommy answered. Tubbo tried to get up but Tommy stopped him.

“Don’t move off me.” He warned.

“Why?” Tubbo asked as he looked around.

“Ya, we are pretty high up.” Tommy said as he wrapped his arms tighter around the tree branch.

“We need to get someone's attention.” Tubbo said as he grabbed Tommy’s torso tighter.

“I have tried. They are probably yelling for us, let’s try again in a minute to two.” Tommy said as he closed his eyes trying not to drop Tubbo and himself.

“What is it?” Fundy asked his fox. The fox motioned over to the forest.

Fundy followed his fox deeper and deeper into the forest. Then he saw it. They were hanging there for their life. Tommy and Tubbo were at least 30 feet off the ground hanging off a singular branch.

“Stay here and I will go get the others.” Fundy told his fox as he ran back the way they came.

“Hey look!”Tubbo said as he pointed to the ground.

“Fundy's fox?” Tommy wondered aloud.

“I wonder if Fundy knows we are here?” Tubbo asked. Then in the distance Tubbo could see Techno and Sapnap in a full sprint and Fundy a little bit ahead of them.

“Look there is Sapnap, Techno and Fundy!” Tubbo said excitedly.

“UP HERE!” Tommy screamed.

They got there in just over a minute. Techno was very good at climbing but he was not very strong so he only could support Tubbo as he tried to climb down. Sapnap wasn’t very good as at climbing but was strong so Tubbo would only have to climb down a little ways. After he got to a certain point he could jump and Sapnap would catch him. They repeated that process with Tommy.

“There you go.” Sapnap said as he put Tommy on the ground.

“Erm, thanks.” Tommy said, dusted himself off.

“Thank you Sapnap!” Tubbo exclaimed.

“Your welcome Tubbo!” Sapnap smiled.

“Thank you Fundy for saving my life.” Fundy mocked.

“Thank you Fundy!” Tubbo exclaimed after Fundy was done mocking them.

“Thanks Fundy.” Tommy replied.

“You’re welcome!” Fundy said.

“Are you two okay? You took a pretty big blow.” Techno said as he landed on the ground.

“My head hurts.” Tubbo answered.

“Apart from a killer headache, I am completely fine.” Tommy answered as he rubbed his head.

“I can’t believe Shlatt actually did it!” Wilbur said as he ran over.

“Are you both okay?!” Dream asked as he jogged over with Denny.

“Ya.” They both answered.

“Hewwo.” Denny said.

“Hi?” Tubbo said, confused.

“What is that?” Tommy asked.

“This is Denny.” Dream said, holding her up.

Techno and Dream went back to Med bay with Tommy and Tubbo. Techno checked them over to make sure they didn’t have any serious injuries and instructed them to sleep for a little bit. Then Techno went to check on Dream. Dream tried to fight with Techno to keep Denny when they went to Med bay but Techno won and now Sapnap is looking after her. Dream needed new stitches but was fine otherwise. Techno told Dream that he needed to sleep as well. Dream first refused but Techno said he would wake him up in 2 hours if he went to sleep now. Dream agreed and went to sleep with little problem.

“Okay Denny, what do you want to do?” Sapnap asked.

“Bubbles!” Denny screamed.

“What are bubbles?” Sapnap asked Eret.

“Why would I know?” Eret laughed.

“I don’t know, but it was worth asking.” Sapnap sighed.

“Pop?” Denny said, confused.

“But whatever they are I am assuming they pop?” Eret questioned.

“Wow, thanks captain obvious.” Sapnap mocked.

“Bubbles?” Denny asked again.

“I am sorry Denny, we don’t know what bubbles are.” Sapnap apologized.

“BUBBLES!” Denny screamed.

“Calm down Denny. We can just do something else.” Eret suggested.

“NO! BUBBLES!” Denny screamed.

“Please don’t cry Denny.” Sapnap begged.

“Bubbles!” Denny cried. She didn’t stop crying until Sapnap picked her up and started to rock her back and forth.

“Why did you want to blow L'manburg? It was your home.” Bad questioned.

“I don’t really know. I just did.” Wilbur shrugged.

“Well that is not a very good reason.” Fundy responded.

“Well why did you get Shlatt to do it?” Bad asked as he leaned against the cool stone.

“Because I heard someone yell and wanted to check it out. Then I saw Shlatt and I had lit the TNT and put it in his hands. I had another one to set off the other one’s but I wanted to see if Shlatt really would do it.” Wilbur answered as he rested his arms between the two iron bars.

“So you were going to go through with it?” Fundy said, concerned.

“No, I was never going to actually do it. I knew I wouldn’t have been able to bring myself to light the last piece.” Wilbur answered as he rested his head against the bars. A tear dropped from his eye.

“So you wanted Shlatt to do it because you couldn’t?” Bad said as he stood up.

“I never actually wanted him to do it. I didn’t think he would really do it. I was not right. I don’t know what was wrong with me. Every bad emotion I felt towards Shlatt came up all at once. What drove me over the edge was Niki’s death I think. I never wanted any of this. I regret it all.” Wilbur said as he pulled his arms back through the bars and sat in the corner. “I just want it to be over. I want everything that I did today to be erased. Erased from my memory, erased from your guys memories, erased from history.” Wilbur said as he rested the back of his head on the cool stone wall.

“I know you probably do. I know I do. But we still need to make sure this doesn’t happen again. I know it sucks being in there as well. Shlatt used to put me in there all the time when I didn’t listen to his orders. But that’s why we are here. To keep you company. We aren’t going anywhere.” Fundy said as he grabbed the iron bars.

“I would never want you to be in the quarantine bunker. I imagine it sucks a lot. But like Fundy said, we are here and not going anywhere. We are going to be here for you until you can prove to us that you are stable enough to come out.” Bad answered as he stood beside Fundy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter like a long time ago, when Wilbur was thinking of blowing up Manburg, and I made Shlatt do it cause I didn't know if Wilbur was going to do it or not, and now I L'manburg has been blown up twice since than O.o
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter and have an amazing day! Remember to eat and drink some water! 
> 
> (Word count 1330)


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, none (:

“Thanks guys, I really appreciate it.” Wilbur said as he looked at them through the bars from where he sat.

“I need to find my boat or the operation is a bust.” Schlatt said to himself while walking along the shore.

Schlatt still had his hands tied together. He didn’t know how to get them off. Schlatt needed a knife or sharp object of some sort. Dream had thrown his knife away when he was first pinned and the second knife he had was on his boat. Schlatt was going to be aimlessly walking about the forest and on the shore line with his hands tied behind his back.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Tommy asked Tubbo once Techno had left.

“Yea I think I am okay. Are you okay?” Tubbp asked Tommy.

“Ya, my head just really hurts.” Tommy said as he laid down looking at the ceiling.

“Mine does too.” Tubbo said.

“I still can't believe Wilbur did it. I am more shocked Schlatt put the TNT down. I thought for sure he would throw it away.” Tommy said as he rolled over to face Tubbo.

“I know. I thought we had died.” Tubbo said as he also rolled over to face Tommy.

“I know you asked me that as soon as you woke up.” Tommy snickered. “Ow, my head.”

“Serves you right for laughing.” Tubbo said as he too started laughing.

“Stop laughing at me!” Tommy said as he started to laugh harder.

“Your right, laughing does hurt your head.” Tubbo started laughing harder and harder. The harder Tommy laughed the harder Tubbo laughed, and vise versa. Soon they were rolling around laughing.

“Eh! You two should be asleep!” Techno said as he popped his head into the room.

“Sorry we will go to sleep.” Tubbo said as he turned over.

“Yes Mr. Dad.” Tommy said. Tubbo started to die of laughter. Which set Tommy off, so now they were both laughing harder than they were when Techno first came in.

“Cut it out you two. You need sleep. If you don’t sleep then I will bring Schlatt here personally. I want to see how long you last with him.” Techno threatened as he shut the door. That made Tommy and Tubbo both quiet.

“I will get Schlatt, I want to see how long you guys last.” Tommy mocked. Tubbo started laughing all over again. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Seriously be quiet.” Dream snapped as he quickly opened the door and shut it again.

“Boss called, he wants us to be quiet.” Tommy whispered as he rolled onto his back.

“Stop.” Tubbo laughed as he pulled the sheets up.

“Fine, I will.” Tommy said as he too, pulled the sheets up.

“Wow. How did you know to do that?” Eret asked Sapnpa once Denny was done crying.

“I don’t know.” Sapnap said as he looked down at Denny who was almost asleep.

“At least she is done crying.” Eret sighed.

“What do you think happened to Schlatt?” Sapnap asked as he looked up from Denny.

“I don’t know. After Tommy and Tubbo have had some rest we will call everyone to another island meeting.” Eret said as he made eye contact with Sapnap.

“Ya that is a good idea. For now we need rest.” Sapnap yawned.

“At dusk we should take Denny back to Med bay.” Eret suggested.

“Are you sure that is a good idea? Dream and Techno need some rest. Maybe we just take her for the night.” Sapnap said, he pulled Denny slightly closer.

“That’s true. Okay, we will take her for the night.” Eret agreed.

“Yes.” Sapnap whispered under his breath.

“Did you say something?” Eret asked.

“No I just sighed.” Sapnap panicked.

“Oh, okay.” Eret answered.

“I wonder what happened to Schlatt?” Bad asked aloud.

“Ya me too. I wonder if anyone has gone looking for him.” Fundy answered.

“Probably not. Tommy and Tubbo are in Med bay and Techno and Dream are probably looking after them. There they are the ones that would go looking for Schlatt.” Wilbur answered from the dark room. That was the first thing they had heard from him for about 30 minutes.

“You scared me, I thought you were asleep.” Bad said.

“So have you been just ignoring us for the past half hour?” Fundy asked.

“I haven’t been ignoring you. I have been answering them in my head. I didn’t feel like talking.” Wilbur answered.

“Dream wake up, you have been asleep for almost an hour and a half.” Techno whispered as he gently shook Dream.

“I have?” Dream groaned as he stretched.

“Ya you have. I am going to go wake up Tommy and Tubbo now. Try not to fall back asleep.” Techno said as he left the room.

“Who’s there!” Tommy said as he jumped awake.

“It’s only me, I came to wake you and Tubbo up. I wanted to make sure you guys were okay.” Techno answered.

“Boo.” Tubbo said as he woke up and stretched.

“Good afternoon Tubbo.” Techno whispered.

“I thought it was the morning?” Tubbo asked.

“Ya, isn’t it the morning?” Tommy repeated.

“You guys have only been asleep for an hour and a half.” Techno answered.

“Really?” Tommy asked.

“It feels like it has been forever.” Tubbo said.

“Tubbo I have something for you. Tommy don’t say a word about it.” Techno said as he pulled a familiar tube out of his pocket with blue liquid.

“Oh no, not that.” Tommy complained.

“Tommy not a word I said.” Techno smirked.

“What is that?” Tubbo asked.

“It’s the cure. Take it right now and you will be immune to the virus by tomorrow morning.” Techno answered.

“Oh okay!” Tubbo said as Techno handed him the glass tube.

“Count him down Tommy.” Techno said as he went over to the sink.

“Ready?” Tommy asked.

“Yup.” Tubbo said as he put the tube to his lips.

“3, 2, 1, drink!” Tommy said.

Tubbo took it like a shot. He immediately gagged. Tommy started laughing at him.

“I had the same reaction!” Tommy laughed.

“I told you that I did the same thing. Here is some water, Tubbo.” Techno said as he handed Tubbo the water.

“Thank. You.” Tubbo managed to get out before drinking the entire thing.

“By tomorrow you will be cleared. Now we just need to get the remaining to everyone else.” Techno said as he pulled out 4 more tubes filled with blue liquid.

“Why do you have 4?” Tommy asked.

“This is for Eret.” Techno said, handing a tube to Tommy.

“Do I go give it to him?” Tommy asked.

“Yes. Tubbo go and give this to Fundy.” Techno answered while he handed Tubbo the second tube.

“This one is for Sapnap.” Techno said. He put it on the counter.

“What about that tube?” Tubbo asked as he pointed to the remaining tube in Techno's hand.

“This was for George. But I can’t give it to him. So when Denny is older I will give it to her.” Techno said as he turned and put the tube into a cupboard.

“Okay, Tubbo let’s go find Eret and Fundy. We need to give them this asap.” Tommy said as he started to leave the room.

“Okay, I am coming!” Tubbo said as he gave Techno the leaf he drank from and hurried after Tommy.

“Where are they off too?” Dream asked as he leaned against the door frame.

“I asked them to go and give Eret and Fundy the cure so I don’t have to. I need to give this one to Sapnap.” Techno said grabbing the tube off the counter.

“Let me come with you. I really want to see Denny.” Dream said.

“You need to rest. Denny is going to be okay without you for a couple hours.” Techno answered as he walked past Dream.

“Please?” Dream pleaded.

“Maybe later, but you need rest. You can’t worry about Denny. She is with one of your best friends.” Techno answered firmly.

“If I don’t see her now, promise I can see her later?” Dream asked.

“Fine, if you rest now I promise you can see her later.” Techno answered.

“Okay! Please say hi to her for me?” Dream asked as Techno was leaving.

“I will.” Techno called over his shoulder.

“Where do you think Fundy and Eret are?” Tubbo asked as he followed Tommy aimlessly.

“Fundy may be with Will at the quarantine bunker.” Tommy answered.

“Okay, we will go check there first. After, let's check the wooden walkway for Eret.” Tubbo suggested.

“Good idea.” Tommy said.

“I don’t think I should wake Sapnap and Eret up.” Techno whispered to himself.

**Fluff?

Eret was asleep facing Sapnap and Denny. Sapnap was lying facing Eret while cradling Denny. Denny opened her eyes when Techno spoke. She smiled at him and rolled over into Sapnap's chest. Sapnap stirred but settled again.

**Fluff is over (If that was even fluff)

“What am I going to do? They need their rest. I have zero idea how long they have been asleep. I will come back a bit later.” Techno said to himself as he turned and left. From the bushes Schlatt watched Techno leave.

“I can’t believe I was almost caught. And by Techno. That would have royally sucked.” Schlatt whispered. Schlatt stayed in his hiding spot for about 5 minutes after Techno left to make sure he wouldn’t come back.

Schlatt had found his boat and cut his hands free. But he needed to do one thing before he left. So he went to find Denny. He had heard Denny’s cries and was surprised to see Sapnap and Eret there instead of Dream. He was glad about that. Schlatt didn’t want to deal with Dream again.

He crept out of his hiding stop and was now standing over Sapnap. He knelt beside Sapnap's head and made sure he was asleep before he went to grab Denny. Denny had moved her head so she was looking right at Schlatt. Schlatt picked Denny up and quietly left.

“Hi Denny. Or should I say a munnie.” Schlatt said as he got farther away from Sapnap and Eret. “Don’t think I didn’t see your mark when I first saw you. You can stop acting dumb now. I know what you can do.”

“How did you see it?” Denny answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today my dyslexic a** realized that it is spelled Schlatt instead of Shlatt and it is spelled L'manberg instead of L'manburg. I am sorry... Also Denny can talk!? I never saw that coming (sarcasm). Also this is such a long chapter cause I got a bunch of school work. I was going to split this into two chapter but said F*ck it and made it one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I may post one tonight. Have an amazing day and make sure to eat and drink something!
> 
> (Word count 1730) Longest one so far


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning, mention of killing, threaten of killing, 
> 
> **Also I won't mark it down this chapter so I don't ruin the moment (:

“How did you see it?” Denny answered.

“There we go. Now who gave you your mark?” Schlatt asked as he put Denny down.

“Why should I tell you?” Denny asked.

“Because if not, I will go kill Sapnap right now. You know what killing Sapnap would do to Dream?” Schlatt pressured.

“You have already killed one of his best friends. Leave him alone.” Denny begged.

“Then answer my question. Who gave you that mark?” Schlatt asked again.

“Fine I will tell you. But if I do you need to leave this island immediately.” Denny answered.

“Deal.” Schlatt smiled.

“Oh there is Eret and Sapnap!” Tommy exclaimed.

“It looks like they are asleep.” Tubbo answered as Tommy jogged over to them.

“Eret wake up, we have the cure for you.” Tommy said as he shook Eret awake.

“You have the what for me?” Eret asked as he sat up.

“The cure!” Tubbo said as he shoved the tube into Eret hands.

“Drink it now and you will be cured in the morning.” Tommy mocked, then started laughing. Tubbo started to laugh too.

“Okay?” Eret said as he took to top off the tube.

“Take it all in one go.” Tubbp added, before Eret stuck his tongue into the top of the tube.

“Uhh, fine.” Eret said as he took it like a shot.

“Well?” Tommy asked when he was done.

“Why isn’t he gagging?” Tubbo asked.

“That was horrible. But it is what it is.” Eret answered both of them. Tommy and Tubbo stood there with their mouth wide open.

“Are you guys trying to catch flies? Close your mouths.” Eret said. Tommy and Tubbo shut their mouths, but were still in absolute shock.

“What? How? No gag? Impossible.” Tommy finally said. Eret gave him a confused look.

“He is trying to say, ‘‘How did you not gag. That is impossible.’’, and I completely agree. That tastes like dead fish guts.” Tubbo said.

“What did you do to her.” Sapnap asked as he held a knife up to Tommy’s neck.

“What?” Tommy nervously laughed.

“Sapnap what are you talking about?” Tubbo asked while trying to get the knife away from Tommy’s neck.

“Where is Denny?” Eret asked.

“Don’t play dumb, you all know where she is.” Sapnap said as he pushed the knife to Tommy’s neck, drawing a bit of blood.

“My father gave me the mark.” Denny told Schlatt.

“So it is fake?” Schlatt asked.

“No it isn’t fake! I am a true munie.” Denny answered.

“So you are a true munie? Then how did you end up here.” Schlatt questioned.

“The people who try to find my kind so they can run experiments on us killed my parents. My mother put me into the crate and the last thing I saw was her headless body. They didn’t know I was in the crate so they kept looking around the shore. I saw the island but didn’t know if it was safe or not. So I pretended to be a baby, Dream saw my mark but did nothing. So I know it is safe here for me. I just want to live in peace. Now you have your answer so leave before I go and get Sapnap and Eret.” Denny threatened when she was done explaining.

“I can’t let you do that. I need you to come with me. I will for sure get the cure with a minue. Let’s go.” Schlatt said as he tried to grab Denny.

“I warned you.” Denny said as she let out a blood curdling scream.

“Last chance before I cut your throat. Where is Denny?” Sapnap asked for the final time.

“Sapnap I told you, I don’t know where Denny is. She wasn’t with you when we came here to give Eret the cure. I thought she was with Bad, Fundy and Wilbur.” Tommy answered. Panic filled his body.

“Sapnap don’t-” Eret was cut off by Denny’s scream.

“Denny!” Sapnap said as he let go of Tommy and ran off to where the sound had come from.

“Why would you scream like that?!” Schlatt angrily yelled.

“Because you are in big trouble if you don’t leave now.” Denny smuggly answered.

“Denny! Denny! Where are you?!” Sapnap screamed in the distance.

“You don’t have much time left before Sapnap comes and finds me.” Denny told Schlatt.

“I will be back for you. You will show me how to get that mark so I can be immune too.” Schlatt said as he took off into the bushes.

“Let’s follow him.” Eret said to Tommy and Tubbo before Sapnap disappeared out of their sight.

“Let’s go then. I can’t see him anymore.” Tubbo said as he started to jog to where they last saw Sapnap.

“Fine, I will come with you.” Tommy said to Eret, after he wouldn’t stop staring at him.

“Great! Now let’s hurry.” Eret said as he ran to catch up to Tubbo.

“Denny! There you are. Are you hurt? Let me check.” Sapnap said as he picked up Denny off the ground. Schlatt watched from the bushes. He had jumped into the bushes as Sapnap appeared around the corner.

“Sapnap! You found Denny, is she hurt?” Eret asked once he had found Sapnap again.

“Denny! Is she okay?” Tubbo asked as Denny and Sapnap came into veiw.

"Yes, I think she is okay. Just in case, let’s go to Med bay to check.” Sapnap said as he held Denny closer to him.

“I told you I didn’t take Denny!” Tommy yelled at Sapnap once he joined everyone.

“Well I thought you did! You arrived when I realized Denny was missing. I wonder if she knows enough words to tell us who did it?” Sapnap told Tommy. When Sapnap said that Denny looked to the bushes where Schlatt was hiding.

“Probably not, she is still little.” Eret answered.

“Maybe not, maybe she can.” Tubbo said.

“Well there are two ways to find this out, ask her directly or wait to see if she will tell us on her own. But I think option one is the best option here.” Tommy said as he leaned closer to Denny.

“Your right, ask away. See if you get an answer.” Sapnap said sarcastically.

“Good luck getting an answer.” Eret laughed. That made Denny mad. Denny either could answer Tommy or make him look like a fool in front of everyone.

“Maybe he will get an answer, we will never know if you don’t try.” Tubbo said, trying to make Tommy less embarrassed.

“Never mind, I won’t ask her.” Tommy said stepping back.

“You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take.” Techno said appearing behind Tommy. Tommy jumped.

“Fine I will ask her, but I don’t expect a result.” Tommy said to Techno as he knelt down so that he was face to face with Denny.

“Ask away.” Techno said as he winked at Denny. Almost like telling her to answer him.

“Okay, here goes nothing. Denny,” Tommy said looking around before making eye contact with Denny. “Who took you?” Tommy asked feeling stupid.

Denny had a decision to make, say nothing and let Schlatt walk free. Or reveal her biggest secret to everyone. She had to make her mind up quick, before the moment passed. So she motioned for Tommy to come close. Then she whispered in his ear,

“Schlatt, Schlatt is the one who took me. He is hiding in the bushes over there watching and listening to everything we say. Please do not freak out either, act calm.” Denny whispered into Tommy’s ear.

“Let me guess, was it a bunch of made up words.” Sapnap laughed as Tommy stood up.

“Sorta like that.” Tommy said stunned at what Denny had just said.

“Quote her directly, what did she say?” Eret joked.

“I will tell you, just one second.” Tommy said as he made eye contact with Denny again. Denny nodded at him and then looked over at the bushes where Schlatt was hiding.

“She said, and I quote,” Tommy said, spinning around and facing where Denny had looked. “She said that Schlatt took her.”

“She didn’t.” Schlatt said as his heart picked up. He was frozen in disbelief.

“She also said that Schlatt is hiding in the bushes right in front of me. He has been listening to our whole conversation.” Tommy said as he stared into the bushes.

“Good joke Tommy, that’s not what she really said.” Sapnap laughed.

“Stop making things up.” Eret said.

“You probably just heard things.” Tubbo laughed.

“Go ahead Tommy, uncover Schlatt's hiding spot.” Techno told Tommy. Everyone was shocked that Techno had just agreed with Tommy.

“If you both say so.” Tommy said as he took a step. Then he jumped into the bushes and landed directly on top of Schlatt.

Tommy jumped and landed on top of Schlatt's back. Schlatt was trying to escape when Tommy jumped on him. Tommy had knocked the wind out of Schlatt. Tommy was stronger than Schlatt so the fight didn’t last long.

“He was telling the truth?!” Sapnap yelled once he saw Schlatt.

“How?!” Eret said looking between Tommy and Denny.

“You can talk?” Tubbo asked Denny in amazement.

“Well,” Denny said.

“Why don’t you tell them about your mark.” Techno told Denny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am backkkkkk,
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update, I am kinda in a writers block at the moment. But I have finished the story completely and I would like to say I really like how I "wrapped it up". I am now trying to write book II while I update. I also don't want to update to fast or to much and than you guys have to wait forever for another chapter to come out. I hope you understand (:
> 
> (Word count 1550)


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger warning, pinning? (I really don't know what to call it, sorry)  
> ALSO, READ END NOTES PLEASE!!!

“Well,” Denny said.

“Why don’t you tell them about your mark,” Techno told Denny.

“What mark?” Tommy asked as he got up off Schlatt.

“Denny, why don’t you tell them,” Schlatt told her as Tommy pinned his hands behind his back.

“Let’s call a meeting, I would like to explain this to everyone instead of telling every single person, because it is a long story,” Denny said to everyone.

“What is happening?” Sapnap said as he put Denny down.

“We need an explanation asap. Let’s take Schlatt to the quarantine bunker. Techno, go get Dream from Med bay, everyone meet at center island in 20 minutes.” Eret said to everyone.

“Can you help me with Schlatt?” Tommy asked Tubbo.

“Of course I will,” Tubbo said as he grabbed one of Schlatt's arms.

“Sapnap please stay with Denny. Eret, I think Bad and Fundy are with Wilbur at the quarantine bunker. Let’s try and let Wilbur out, only if Bad and Fundy agree.” Techno told them as they left.

Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo went over to the quarantine bunker to see if Wilbur was stable enough to be let out. If not then Wilbur and Schlatt will have to be trapped in the same space, Schlatt tied up of course. Sapnap decided to go over to Med bay where Dream was and tell him about the meeting. Eret was left alone.

Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo finally got to the quarantine bunker. Fundy and Bad got up to greet them. Then they saw Schlatt.

“Oh you found him,” Fundy whispered as he glared at Schlatt who gave him a smirk in return.

“Ya, we did. I have come to ask if Wilbur is stable enough to be let out so Schlatt can go in. If not then we will have to tie Schlatt up, which is in our best interest not too.” Techno said loud enough for Fundy and Bad to both hear.

“While I say yes, Fundy has to agree or no.” Bad whispers walking closer to where they are.

“Hmmm,” Fundy thought about it and the conversation they have had.

“Is it a yes or no? I don’t wanna touch Schlatt longer than I have to.” Tommy complained.

“Ya, I don’t wanna touch Schlatt anymore.” Tubbo agrees.

That earned them Schlatt trying to throw them off. But Schlatt isn’t as tall as Tommy, Tubbo is by far stronger than him, despite being a little shorter.

“Fine, I will give you an answer, but you may not like it,” Fundy started. “My answer is, yes.”

“Oh, thank you, Fundy,” Wilbur said letting out a breath he was holding.

“No more blowing things up though,” Techno said walking over to the steel door.

“I promise,” Wilbur said as he stepped back from the door with one hand up and the other over his heart. Techno laughed.

“Now you are free,” Fundy said as Wilbur stepped out from the stone cage.

“I guess I am.” Wilbur laughed as he went over and hugged Fundy.

“I am putting Schlatt in now. I am tired of holding him.” Tommy said as Tubbo and he brought Schlatt closer to the entrance.

“No, let me go!” Schlatt said as he squirmed out of Tommy’s grip.

“No!”Tommy said, grabbing Schlatt but missing.

*Trigger?

“Not again you don’t,” Tubbo said as he swiftly took Schlatt off his feet and pinned him in the straight jacket hold.

Everyone was in shock. They had never seen Tubbo do that before, let alone seen anyone do that before.

“Where did you learn that Tubbo?” Techno finally said.

“What the heck?” Tommy stuttered.

“Can someone grab Schlatt and put him in there already!?” Tubbo said will Schlatt still in the straight jacket hold.

“Oh ya, sorry.” Bad apologized as he walked over to where Tubbo and Schlatt were lying.

“Let me help,” Fundy said letting go of Wilbur and running over to help Bad.

Tubbo slowly let go of Schlatt as Fundy and Bad grabbed him. Tubbo did not want Schlatt to escape again. Schlatt was now on his feet so Bad and Fundy threw him into the quarantine bunker.

*Done (:

“Now answer the question, where did you learn that?” Techno asked Tubbo.

“As much as I would like to tell you I need to talk to the person that taught me. I don’t want to out them when they don’t want to be outed.” Tubbo told everyone.

“Well whoever it was, they should be dead!” Schlatt yelled from the cage he was now in.

“Shut uppp.” Wilbur groaned.

“I’ll put a cloth in your mouth if you don’t shut up.” Techno threatened.

“Well, you can tell me. I am your best friend, you can tell me anything.” Tommy said.

“Um, no. I can’t.” Tubbo said sheepishly.

“WHAT! What is this! Why can’t you tell me! I am your best friend!” Tommy yelled.

“Tommy, calm yourself,” Wilbur warned.

“Well can you go talk to them?” Bad asked.

“If they say you can tell us that you learned it from them then you can tell us at the island meeting Denny called,” Techno said, completely forgetting that Bad, Wilbur, and Fundy don’t know anything.

“Denny called a what?” Fundy asked.

“Wait, Denny? Are you sure you didn’t mean to say, Dream?” Bad asked.

“What time is the island meeting,” Wilbur asked completely unfazed by what Techno just said.

“It’s a long story. But we should probably get going, it is starting soon.” Tubbo told everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk, sorry for the wait on the update a lot is going on with school right now. I hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> Remember to drink and eat something!
> 
> Word count (900)
> 
> Side note, I would like to write another book but with a co-author or someone could help me edit. If you are interested please add me on discord, Notcreativewithnames#3869 **Please be between the ages of 16 and 12**


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning, character death, killing, fluff(?)
> 
> **I will also not be marking where this will happen, I don't want to ruin the surprise (:

“It’s a long story. But we should probably get going, it is starting soon.” Tubbo told everyone.

“Ya, let’s get going,” Tommy said as he looked at Tubbo.

They left shortly to ensure that they weren’t late for Denny’s meeting. They all wanted some sort of explanation. Meanwhile, Sapnap took Denny to Med bay so she could tell Dream about the island meeting she called herself. Once Sapnap got there his mind started to race.

“Hey Sapnap?” Dream said, confused.

“Oh hey Dream. Um I, no Denny has something to tell you.” Sapnap whispered.

“Did Denny learn new words?” Dream asked, hearing what Sapnap had said.

“Sorta like that,” Sapnap answered as he put Denny on the chair next to the bed Dream was sitting on.

“Okay,” Dream said, turning to Denny. “Denny what words did you learn with Sapnap?” Dream asked.

Denny looked at Sapnap for comfort, Sapnap gave her a little nod. She turned to Dream and started to speak,

“I um, I called an island meeting,” Denny stopped briefly to look up at Dream. She was met with confused green eyes, she looked away and continued. “And I am going to um, tell everyone why I can talk and probably do things that a lot of you can’t because you don’t remember learning it,” Denny spoke more softly. Sapnap's mind was still racing.

“I need to go to the bathroom. I will be right back.” Sapnap told Denny and Dream as he left, trying to keep his voice calm.

Sapnap reached the bathroom and went straight to the sink. He turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on his face to try and calm himself down. His mind was still racing and he knew exactly why.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen until tonight. I thought I had the schedule right this time.” Sapnap said while making eye contact with himself in the mirror in front of him. He looked like a mess.

“You alright?” Dream asked, making Sapnap jump.

“Ya, I am all good. When did you get in here?” Sapnap asked now looking at Dream from the mirror.

“While I heard enough to ask what you need a schedule for,” Dream replied.

“Well, you shouldn’t have heard that.” Sapnap snapped. It was getting worse by the second.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you're such a prick sometimes,” Dream added before turning to leave. The door was just about to close when Dream rushed back into the bathroom.

Denny was waiting for Sapnap and Dream in the room where they first found Dream. Sapnap had been gone for at least fifteen minutes and Dream was gone for about ten minutes. Denny was instructed by Dream to stay here while he tries to find out what is wrong with Sapnap.

“What is taking them so long?” Denny wondered aloud. “If they aren’t back or I haven’t heard anything from them in five minutes then I am going to my island meeting. Everyone deserves an explanation and if I have to I will tell those two later.” Denny told herself.

After 5 minutes of waiting around, she decided to leave. She couldn’t wait any longer. She will explain it to them later. But little did she know that she won’t be the only one explaining things at this island meeting.

After everyone left Eret did the one thing that he needed to do before the meeting. He made sure everyone was gone and busy with things before he opened up the quarantine bunker. Schlatt was tied to the wall asleep. That was ideal for what Eret was about to do. Eret covered Schlatt's mouth with cloth and untied him from where he was. Then Eret took him to the shoreline where his boat was. Schlatt didn’t resist anything, nor did he try to escape in any way. Mostly because he had a cloth over his mouth and Eret was towering over him.

“Any last words?” Eret asked as he took the cloth away from Schlatt's mouth.

“You were a nice person Eret,” Schlatt told Eret as he closed his eyes. “I am sorry for killing Niki and George. The power got to my head. Now please get this over with. Take me to hell.” Schlatt finished as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“I am sorry for what I am about to do, even though you shouldn’t get a sorry,” Eret said as he untied Schlatt's hands.

“Goodbye, I wouldn’t rather anyone else do this to me. You were a good friend.” Schlatt said as he grabbed Eret and pulled him into a hug as soon as his hands were untied.

“I am sorry,” Eret said as tears started falling down his face.

“No, don't cry. I only have a couple of hours until I am contagious. Please, you need to get my body on the boat and far enough away so you are safe.” Schlatt said as he wiped the tears from Eret's cheek.

“I know. I will miss the Schlatt I knew.” Eret laughed a bit.

“The Schlatt before he killed and hurt my friends,” Schlatt added handing Eret a small knife.

“I will make this as quick as possible,” Eret told Schlatt.

“I know you will, goodbye my love,” Schlatt said as Eret stabbed him in the heart.

Schlatt died immediately. Eret put Schlatt's body in his boat and pushed it out to sea. After 15 minutes the alarm Schlatt gave Eret went off. His boat was far enough out that they were safe. Eret had just saved everyone on the island, or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really ship them, but I needed to have someone with Schlatt to spice up the story. That is about as much of them together you will see (:
> 
> Please remember you are loved and you will always be loved. Drink and eat some water the next chance you get, please.
> 
> (Word count 1000)


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, Death, hurt(Idk what to call it) I won't be marking these spots!

Schlatt died immediately. Eret put Schlatt's body in his boat and pushed it out to sea. After 15 minutes the alarm Schlatt gave Eret went off. His boat was far enough out that they were safe. Eret had just saved everyone on the island, or so he thought.

Everyone was on their way or already got to the center of the island. Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, Bad, and Fundy were the first ones there and were playing tag waiting for everyone. Eret was the next one, shortly after Denny arrived. Then the meeting started.

“For those who don’t know, I can talk. I know almost everyone is wondering how, and I will tell you how. But before I start is there anything anyone would like to say? Because I have a pretty long story.” Denny asked.

“Actually, I do,” Fundy said.

“Okay, what is it that you would like to tell everyone?” Denny asked.

“So I know you all call me Fundy,” Fundy started. “But I would like to tell you guys my real name. We have been through enough that proves that I can trust you. So my real name is,”

(* let's pretend Fundy's real name is Finn, cause I wrote this part and don't want to have to change the whole story*)

“Get Finn!” Sapnap yelled as Dream kneeled over him to make sure he was okay.

“Who is Finn?” Dream asked, trying to make sense of what Sapnap had just asked of him.

“Finn, get him now!” Sapnap cried out in pain.

“Sapnap who is Finn?! You need to tell me or I can’t help you!” Dream yelled at Sapnap who was still laying on the bathroom floor.

“Fine!” Sapnap cried out again.

“What’s fine?!” Dream panicked.

“You know him better as Fundy. Please just go get Fundy.” Sapnap sobbed, he was in so much pain.

“Wait, Finn is Fundy?” Dream asked aloud.

“Can you just go grab him please!” Sapnap screamed in pain.

“Are you sure I can leave you alone?” Dream asked Sapnap.

“Yes.” Sapnap managed to get out.

“Okay, I will be right back. Stay here, not that you have the strength to move anyways.” Dream told Sapnap as he left the bathroom to go find Fundy, or now as he is known as Finn.

“How does Sapnap know Fundy's name is Finn? Or maybe it isn’t and he is faking it.” Dream said to himself as he went to the island meeting point.

“That was hard to keep up, kinda,” Sapnap said as he slowly got up off the ground.

Not all of that was acting, it was mostly over exaggerating how he felt. Sapnap had a massive headache and he needed Finn to help him with making sense of what he is remembering.

“I should have also told him to get Denny as well! What was I thinking?” Sapnap cursed himself.

Sapnap walked back over to the sink, he looked worse than before. He also felt worse than before. Then something flashed in his memory, a new memory. It went away as quickly as it came. He closed his eyes and tried to find it but it was gone without a trace. He opened his eyes again to see tears running down his face. He didn’t know why something to do with that memory? Maybe not. Sapnap turned to leave the bathroom when it all came back.

Dream was running as fast as he could to the meeting point. Dream was lost in his thoughts and almost ran right past it. He ran up to them and saw Fundy on the stage and Denny sitting beside him.

“Guys.” Dream huffed. “Something is wrong with Sapnap. He asked, and I quote, “Can you go get Finn.”. Do you guys know who they are?” Dream told them all that in one go.

“Uh, that’s me,” Finn said as he raised his hand.

“Ya, we just learned that. How did Sapnap know that?” Techno questioned.

“Ya, how did he know that?” Wilbur repeated.

“Don’t ask me, I am as confused as you are.” Dream defended himself.

“So it has started?” Denny asked Dream.

“Has what started?!” Dream was starting to freak out. He can’t lose both his best friends.

“What is he doing right now? Like what are his symptoms?’ Denny asked to calm for Dream's liking.

“HOW ARE YOU THIS CALM? HE COULD BE DYING!” Dream yelled. He started to run his hand through his sweaty now brown hair.

“While Denny knows something we don’t like she always does.” Bad gave a sharp glare at Denny, she smiled in return.

“There is no use fighting, Denny what is wrong with Sapnap?” Tubbo asked.

“I bet he has the virus,” Tommy growled.

“Don’t say that.” Finn sneered.

“Shut up, shut up. SHUT UP!” Wilbur screamed.

“There goes another one. This island is gonna be a mess for the next couple of weeks.” Denny laughed.

Wilbur put his hands up to his ears, covering them. He slowly fell to his knees whispering something to himself. It was inaudible to everyone except himself.

“Wilbur, you okay?” Finn asked worried as he ran over to Wilbur.

“Stay away from him, he could be infected. Schlatt could have had the virus. We don’t know until Denny tells us what is wrong with Wilbur and Sapnap.” Tommy said half confidence in what he was saying.

“Stage one, headache,” Denny said as she pointed to Wilbur.

“Sapnap didn’t have a headache. What stage is he on.” Dream asked Denny.

“Explain what his symptoms are. Or we can go see.” Denny told Dream.

“I think it will be easier if you just come see,” Dream answered.

“First before we go, you will all go through this. Once we get to Med bay everyone goes into a room. No Tommy you may not share a room with Tubbo.” Denny said as Tommy went to ask her that. “Wilbur has just gone onto the first stage and Sapnap may already be on the remembering stage,” Denny told everyone.

“Will he be okay? Is there a chance of him dying? Please tell me if he will be okay.” Dream asked Denny hoping she will tell him that there is nothing to worry about.

“There is no chance of him dying but I can say after this is all over you won’t be the same people as before,” Denny said as she winked at him.

“I will miss you, Tommy!” Tubbo said as he ran over and hugged Tommy.

“I will miss you too,” Tommy said as he hugged Tubbo back tightly.

“Everyone to Med Bay,” Denny instructed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! I am currently writing the second book to this, but I didn't want to get too ahead. 
> 
> And Dream released his song! And I may or may not be listening to it on repeat. I hope you had a good day, drink, and eat something while listening to Dream's new song! Love you- Dust
> 
> (Word count 1130)


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning, Speaking about blood, trama(?), other ones that I don't know how to mark.
> 
> **I also won't be marking the parts!

“Everyone to Med Bay,” Denny instructed.

Everyone made their way back to Med Bay. They all went into the first room available like Denny instructed. Tommy and Tubbo were allowed in the 2 special rooms. They had a wall that could turn to glass if they wanted so they weren’t completely separated. Dream was the last one to go into a room. On the way to Med bay, Denny told everyone that she was going to be the only one that they would be seeing for the next few weeks. Once people start to come out of the changing they will be able to see the people that have already finished as well. So far it sounded like Sapnap was going to be the first one done.

Sapnap was crying when Denny walked into the bathroom with him. She stood there while Sapnap was kneeled on the ground crying softly to himself. They were like that until Sapnap finally spoke up.

“Is it true?” He finally asked.

“Well, what memory did you see?” Denny questioned in return.

“There was so much blood. What were those things?” Nick asked tears started streaming down his face.

“Can you describe what the things looked like?” Denny gently whispered.

“They are creatures. They are big and have no face but a human-shaped head. They were completely covered in black scales. They came for me but my parents stopped them allowing me to escape. They were at least 8 feet tall and they would walk on their arms and legs. They didn’t have hands or feet, they were just sharp points they used to stab and rip apart my parents. I can still hear their screams, I can still hear their screams, Denny!” Sapnap cried while simultaneously getting off the bathroom floor.

“Oh, those. They were the thing in charge of getting you. They killed anything that they didn’t need.” Denny explained to Sapnap.

“THEY KILLED MY PARENTS! IN FRONT OF ME!” Sapnap screamed in Denny’s face. She flinched. Sapnap saw and started to cry even harder.

“Sapnap, can we please get you to a Med bay room,” Denny asked.

Sapnap nodded, got up, and walked out of the room without another word. After Denny got him set up in his Med bay room she went to check how everyone was. So far Wilbur just had a massive headache and was trying to sleep. Everyone else seemed fine.

“I went through this on my own,” Tehno said as he came up behind Denny.

“I didn’t have it erased from me. I remember everything. I just wish they wouldn't remember it. But they need to. They need to remember their training and skills.” Denny told Techno even though he knew too.

“I first went through it on my boat. When I was going to find a cure for everyone. I didn’t know what was happening at first but it didn’t take long for me to remember.” He laughed. “It was pretty scary but it is what helped me survive,” Techno told Denny.

“So you know what roles everyone had. And what role they were taught.” Denny asked Techno.

“Ya, I remember some. I laughed when I realized that some of us took that role even though we don’t remember anything.” Techno chuckled.

“That’s what I thought when I first saw who fit where,” Denny said turning to Techno. “Do you remember your role? And what Dream has to do with me?” Denny asked Techno, watching his face twist in confusion.

“I remember my role, but what does Dream have to do with you?” Techno asked.

“I will let Dream decide if he would like to tell you,” Denny said as she smiled to herself.

“Why does my head hurt so bad!” Wilbur said to himself as he paces around his room.

“I don’t know either. Maybe try and drink some water.” A voice answers.

“What the heck. Where did that come from?” Wilbur questioned looking around the room. To his surprise it was empty.

“Hi, again Wilbur.” The voice said again.

“Who are you!” Wilbur yelled turning around the room. “Show yourself!”

“Here I am.” The voice spoke softly.

“Are you real?” Wilbur asked as he circled the figure that had just appeared in the center of the room.

“As real as ever.” The figure said as they reached out and wiped a tear from Wilbur’s eye.

“Can I hug you?” Wilbur asked.

“Of course.” The figure laughed as Wilbur brought them into a nice long hug.

“Get out of my head!” Sapnap yelled for a second time.

“Hehe, you're stuck with me!” The voice laughed.

“No, get out!” Sapnap said desperately covering his ears.

“Aw, that’s no fun.” The voice said a little muffled.

Then Sapnap's hands were ripped off his ears. Then he felt 2 arms wrap around his body and give him a nice long hug. Sapnap's eyes still remained closed but he knew only one person could give hugs like this.

“I missed you,” Sapnap said hugging the smaller person back.

“I missed you too. I will never fight with you again.” The small figure laughed.

“We both know that’s not true,” Sapnap answered.

“Well, at least not until Dream starts changing and can finally see me.” The small figure answered.

“Fine, I will agree to your peace treaty for now,” Sapnap whispered under his breath as he slowly scooped up the small figure in his arms. Sapnap then went to a wall and slowly sat down against the wall.

“I really missed you. I am sorry about what Schlatt did. I know you would have had no way of knowing that the bond you formed with me would come into play.” The smaller figure said as they relaxed into Sapnap's arms.

“Tommy,” Tubbo whined.

“Yes, Tubbo?” Tommy answered.

“My head hurts,” Tubbo complained as he rubbed his fingers into his temples.

“I am sorry about that, but there is nothing I can do to help you,” Tommy answered as he looked up through the glass.

Tommy's eyes were met with Tubbo pacing around the room with his hands on the side of his head. His skin was whiter than white. Tubbo's eyes were bloodshot and he looked very sick.

“Tubbo, are you okay?” Tommy said as he tried to get up off his bed. When he tried he was greeted with a wave of pain.

“No!” Tubbo cried out as he dropped to his knees.

“Looks like Tubbo has started,” Denny told Techno when they heard Tubbo scream.

“Let’s turn the glass to a solid wall then,” Techno said as he followed Denny to Tubbo's room.

Denny went and entered Tubbo's room. She flicked a switch and the glass wall turned back to a normal wall. Then left the room without another word.

“You shouldn’t talk to them if they are in stage one. It could disrupt them seeing their friends.” Denny told Techno as he tried to go into the room.

“What do you mean, could disrupt seeing their friends?” Techno asked.

“Niki and George died. They formed special bonds with certain people. Since Sapnap is somewhat far in the process then he will start to see and hear George. And Wilbur will start to hear Niki. Bad may start to see Skeppy when he gets far enough in the process, but I am not sure Skeppy has been dead for some time.” Denny told Techno.

“Wait really?” Techno said in amazement.

“Ya really. We will be able to see and hear them sometimes, but that is only if they want to be seen or heard. But we lose that once their bond mates have died.” Denny explained to Techno.

“Wow, that’s pretty cool,” Techno said.

“It is. But the bonds have to be formed in the ghost memory, not the ones that will be returned to us.” Denny corrected herself.

“What do you mean the ones the ghosts remember?” Techno asked, even more, confused than before.

“Because the ghosts don’t get their old memories back. That’s why I will need the ghost to learn how to control if they want to be seen or not asap. And I can start once Sapnap is fully done and Wilbur is fully done. Maybe Bad, if Skeppy stayed around that long.” Denny told Techno so he knew what was going to be happening for the next couple of weeks.

“Ya, too bad not all of us had bonds like that. Imagine Schlatt having a bond like that, it’s impossible!” Techno started laughing at what he just said.

“Speaking of Schlatt, why don’t you go check on him,” Denny told Techno who was trying not to fall to the ground laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you all!
> 
> I hope you liked this update! A couple more chapters and this book will be finished! But there will be a book 2, cause it ends on a pretty bad cliffhanger. 
> 
> Please remember you are loved and I am always here for you if you need to talk! Drink some water and eat a snack!
> 
> (Word count 1500)


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings, mention of blood, mention of killing, I won't mark off the places so be warned!

“Speaking of Schlatt, why don’t you go check on him,” Denny told Techno who was trying not to fall to the ground laughing.

“Okay I will, just give me a second,” Techno said between laughs.

“Well hurry up. I would like you to learn a few things about dealing with people during the changing. Especially if they have formed a bond with someone on this island that has died.” Denny told Techno before he left.

“Okay, I will hurry!” Techno yelled over his shoulder.

The quarantine bunker wasn’t too far away from Med bay so Techno could get there in about 10 minutes, 5 minutes if he ran.

Once Techno got there he noticed that the heavy stone wall was open.

“On no! How could he escape this, out of all things!” Techno yelled to himself well running his hands along the top of his long tied up pink hair.

Techno started to panic and look around to see where Schlatt could have gone. Then Techno saw crushed bushes that lead to the shoreline. Techno's heart dropped in his chest as he slowly followed, scared of what he would find.

“So that is what happened to Schlatt. He was killed. That means that someone needed to be with him.” Techno said to himself out loud.

Techno had gotten to the beach and found blood but no body. He also noticed that there was a set of footprints leading to the water. Techno followed them and saw the marks of a boat being pushed out to sea. But no traces of blood. Then Techno knew who it was.

“I didn't even know I could do this.” Someone said as they came back through the wall.

“Well, I didn’t know either for that matter.” Eret laughed as the person ran back into his arms.

“I am happy I am back with you. It was hard waiting for you. Even if it was for a little bit.” The person said as they rubbed their nose into the crook of Eret's neck.

“I am happy too,” Eret said as he slowly and cautiously ran his fingers through the person’s black hair.

“Can you sit down, my legs hurt?” The person asked sleepily.

“You're such a baby, but yes we can sit down,” Eret said as he picked them up in the bridal carry and carried the person to the bed.

“ERET!” Techno roared as he burst into the room.

“TECHNO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Denny screamed as she tried to pull Techno out of the room. Denny almost succeeded in doing so, taking Techno by surprise at how strong she was.

“He killed Schlatt!” Techno said, ripping out of Denny’s grip.

“You can’t disturb them during their changing, no matter the issue,” Denny said calmly trying to calm Techno down.

“So you are going to let him get away with it?” Techno fought back.

NO! Of course not! But we need to wait until he is done changing.” Denny said, grabbing hold of Techno's wrist.

“Fine. But there will be consequences.” Techno spat as he left the room in a huff.

“I need to remind myself to get him pills for his anger,” Denny said to herself pinching the bridge of her nose trying to fight back a headache.

“You okay?” A soft voice said as they put a hand on her back. Denny’s eyes snapped open, she knew that voice and it wasn’t one she liked.

“Schlatt!?” Denny screamed.

“The one and only!” Schlatt said as he gave her an oddly warming smile.

“But how!?” Denny said slowly walking away from him.

“Denny it’s okay. He doesn’t remember the bad things that happened. Only the good things, he is really friendly too.” Eret explained as Schlatt gave Denny a lopsided smile when Eret was done.

“Wait, so he doesn’t remember Niki? Or George for that matter.” Denny questioned, not really aimed for anyone.

“No, he does. Just not what he did to them.” Eret answered.

“And Eret refuses to tell me what I did to them!” Schlatt whined.

“It’s better if he doesn’t. We need to have you not thinking about that and we need to start your training.” Denny said to Schlatt.

“What about me?” Eret asked.

“You need to finish the changing,” Denny answered as she started to walk out of the room.

“Well, I am staying here until Eret is done.” Schlattprotested.

“So be it. I will be back in 2 days, you should be done by then.” Denny sighed as she shut the door.

“It’s okay Denny.” A friendly voice said from behind.

“It’s not!” Denny said as she turned around to face the figure.

“Of course it is okay! You just need a small break.” The figure said as they wiped a tear from Denny’s cheek.

“But they are coming! We don’t have this time! We need to start the ghost training right away!” Denny cried as she remembered the video that they had shown her.

“You can take a small break. It won’t be good in the long run if you are short with people. They won’t trust you and listen to you the same way.” The figure opened their arms for a hug, which Denny accepted.

“Thank you, Niki.” Denny whispered into Niki’s legs.

“You are welcome.” Niki smiled as she looked down at Denny.

“I’m going to see if Dream has started changing yet. I wanna see if he can see me!” The person complained.

“You always want to check!” Sapnap answered back.

“Ya cause I wanna talk to him! I wanna make up for what I did before Schlatt killed me!” The smaller figure huffed.

“I am telling you he hasn’t started yet,” Sapnap answered as he walked towards where the person was standing.

“But I miss him!” The person cried.

“I know you do. But every time you check it hurts you more than if you just waited." Sapnap answered as he pulled the older one closer.

“I know, but at least I get to see him.” The smaller figure argued knowing that they wouldn’t win.

“It’s okay,” Sapnap whispered into their ear.

“I know.” The older answered as they hugged Sapnap back tighter.

“Okay loosen up!” Sapnap laughed.

“No.” The figure answered followed by a small giggle.

“Stop George, you are hurting me!” Sapnap laughed.

“Fine, weakling,” George added before letting go and running to the other side of the room.

“Oh, your gonna get it!” Sapnap answered.

“I guess Sapnap can now see George. I hope they get enough training before this place becomes a living nightmare.” Denny said to herself as he walked past Sapnap's room feeling a little more relaxed after Niki had helped her out a bit.

“So when do you think Denny will let me out?” Wilbur asked Niki.

“When you are done of course. She is already stressed enough about what happened with Eret and Techno.” Niki answered with a reassuring smile.

“What happened to them?” Will asked slightly concerned.

“Well, they-” Niki started but stopped herself.

“Ow, ow, ow, my head. Niki, stop the lights from flashing.” Wilbur complained.

“Will, they aren’t flashing,” Niki said looking around the room then back at Wilbur.

“Yes, they are!” Wilbur almost screamed.

“I think you are getting another memory. I will be back in 15 minutes, hopefully, you are done remembering it by then.” Niki said as she left through the wall.

“AHH!” George screamed.

“I am sorry George!” Niki laughed.

“Wait, you are a ghost too?” George asked.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you the same question? Denny already knows about me.” Niki answered.

“Wait Denny can see you!?” George asked excitedly.

“Wait, you guys can be seen?” A figure asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, I wonder who the figure is (:
> 
> Remember to eat and drink something! I love all of you and thank you for over 1000 hits!
> 
> (Word count 1266)


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out yesterday! I am sorry! At least it is out now!
> 
> Trigger warning, fighting(?), I don't know about anything else

“Wait, you guys can be seen?” A figure asked.

“You are one as well!?” George seemed ecstatic.

“I missed you!” Niki said, pulling the figure into a hug.

“Have you gone to see Bad yet?” George wondered.

“Yes, but he hasn’t started changing yet.” The figure replied.

“Well, how about you go and try again? Maybe you will have more luck now?” Niki suggested.

“Maybe.” The figure replied.

“Go before I drag you in there myself,” Schlatt said appearing behind George.

“Don’t hurt me please!” Geroge squealed.

“And why would I do that?” Schlatt asked.

“He doesn’t remember anything,” Niki said before George could say anything.

“Now go check on Bad!” Niki told the figure as she pushed them towards Bad's room.

“Okay but that was funny!” They answered as they fell over laughing.

“Was not!” Bad exclaimed as he was still recovering from his mini heart attack.

“Was too!” The thing laughed.

“Don’t do that again!” Bad said getting up off the floor.

“No promises.” They smiled as they went over to help Bad up.

“You should be lucky I love your fluffy hair so much, or I would shave it off because I know how much you love it.” Bad teased.

“No fun!” The thing said taken back at what Bad had said.

“But you know I am not serious.” Bad laughed as he reached up to touch the other’s dull blue hair.

“I missed you Bad.” They said as they let Bad touch their hair. They had to lean down a bit so Bad could reach their hair even though they were only 2 inches taller than Bad was.

“I miss you too Skeppy.” Bad weakly smiled as he looked into what was once Skeppy's neon blue eyes but were now a dull blue.

“I think it went well,” Niki said as she looked through the window.

“How many of you are there!” Denny said as she turned the corner.

Everyone froze. They stood there for about a minute not moving just standing there staring at Denny.

“Uh, hi Denny.” George finally spoke up.

“You are all coming with me. We need to start your training asap.” Denny said as she started towards the exit.

“Where are we going?” Schlatt asked.

“Techno, you are in charge. Don’t walk in on anyone, I am taking the ghosts to train.” Denny called out to Techno who was somewhere in Med bay.

“Denny, where are we going?” Schlatt asked again.

“We are going to train,” George whispered to Schlatt.

“Niki, please go and grab Skeppy. I know it will mean you rip him away from Bad after so long without seeing each other, but we don’t have time.” Denny said briefly, stopping at the exit.

“Yes Denny,” Niki said before turning around and going back to Bad's room.

“Why do I need to be in charge,” Techno complained after he had heard what Denny had yelled to him.

“It hurts so bad!” Finn screamed, which to his surprise was very loud.

“Finn has entered the changing,” Techno said to himself as he heard Finn scream.

“Can someone hear me!” Finn yelled under the door.

“Am I going to have to sit here and listen to Finn yell for help?” Techno asked himself.

“Please, they are coming! I can feel them.” Finn yelled again under the door.

Then the door burst open. Techno looks at Finn who is on his knees looking up at him. Finn slowly gets up off the floor and brushes himself off.

“I need to speak to Denny,” Finn states calmly.

“You can’t, she is out right now,” Techno answered.

“What is she doing?” Finn questions.

“She is training the ghosts. But you yelled something about things coming?” Techno asked coldly.

“Uh ya. They are coming, we are running out of time.” Finn said, trying to read Techno's emotions. For a split second, he thought he saw panic in Techno's deep blue eyes. But they remained expressionless.

“If that is the case I start your training now. Do you remember your roll?” Techno told Finn as he left the room.

“Yes, I remember my roll,” Finn answered running after Techno.

“Now try and do what I just explained,” Denny told the ghosts.

“Look! I did it!” Niki answered excitedly.

“Me too!” Skeppy laughed.

“Why is this so hard!” Schlatt yelled frustrated.

“That’s what she said,” Skeppy whispered to Schlatt.

“Skeppy! Knock it off, some of us are still trying to do this!” George scolded them after hearing what Skeppy had said.

“What! It was funny!” Scott defended.

“We don’t have time for this! These are simple things you are taught!” Denny cursed under her breath.

“I did it!” George happily yelled.

“Good job George,” Schlatt answered as he was still trying to make the rock fall through his hand.

“Take your time, you got this!” Niki exclaimed.

“Look!” Schaltt said as the rock dropped to the ground.

“Okay, now that you have all done that, I am going to get you to play catch. What you are going to do is let the rock fall through you when your partner throws it to you then pick it up and throw it back.” Denny explained.

“Seems simple enough,” Skeppy answered.

“Schlatt, wanna be partners?” George asked.

“Of course I would!” Schlatt happily accepted.

“I guess that leaves you and me,” Niki said to Skeppy.

“I guess so,” Skeppy said.

“Ready and begin,” Denny yelled.

“Good try, now do you see what you did wrong?” Techno asked Finn.

“Ya, I swung and left myself open for too long,” Finn replied as Techno helped him off the floor.

“Good now let's try that again,” Techno said as they got back into position.

“Okay, so what I remember so far is on this paper I can show everyone else later,” Dream said to himself as he looked down at a piece of paper that had a lot of random words and descriptions on it.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked.

“I’m right here Tommy,” Tubbo answered as they remained eye contact through the glass.

“This is crazy isn’t it,” Tommy answered.

“It is,” Tubbo answered as he gave Tommy a comforting smile.

“So how did you find this out,” Tommy said breaking eye contact and looking down at Tubbo's lips.

“It came in a memory,” Tubbo explained as he stuck his tongue out.

“So this is real?” Tommy said aloud.

“It is.” Tubbo's muffled voice said.

“Keep talking in here it is hard to hear you through the glass,” Tommy told Tubbo as he made eye contact once again.

“Got it,” Tubbo answered clear as day.

“I thought I was going to be the first one done changing!” Sapnap said as Techno and Finn finished with Techno winning again.

“Too bad, so sad,” Techno said as he helped Finn up.

“Actually you are. I never went through changing. I just woke up, the day I told you my name actually, and I remember everything. I think everything anyway.” Finn told Sapnap.

“Lucky! Going through that is the worst. I can’t believe you got to skip it all.” Sapnap jokingly complained.

“Well how about I train with you since Techno keeps beating me,” Finn suggested.

“Good idea, I want to see how good Sapnap is.” Techno agreed.

“Bets on me winning?” Sapnap asked as they got into positions.

“Well I have never seen you fight and Finn had been training with me for the past hour or so,” Techno answered.

“So that means his bet is on me!” Finn boasted.

“Enough chit chat let's see who wins,” Techno replied.

Finn and Sapnap fought. It was a pretty fair fight until Finn started to win. Sapnap then realized that he would lose if he kept this up and ended up ending the match right then.

“Sapnap, help Finn up. It is the best thing you could do since you let him almost win then destroyed him where he stood.” Techno told Sapnap.

“Sorry about that,” Sapnap said as he yanked Finn up harder than expected.

“Ekk!” Finn shouted as he was accidentally flung into the air.

“Be nice Sapnap!” Techno growled as he watched what Sapnap did to Finn.

“Good match,” Finn said to Sapnap once he was back on his feet.

“You too,” Sapnap said as he went over to Techno.

“So Sapnap, you are pretty good at fighting. But then again Finn isn’t too good.” Techno said to Sapnap.

“How about you go against Sapnap then?” Finn asked in retaliation to Techno calling him a bad fighter.

“I don’t think that is needed.” Sapnap started. “I would embarrass him in front of you!” Sapnap finishes.

Finn looks at Techno for emotion, there is nothing but a flicker of anger that wouldn’t be able to be seen unless you are looking for it.

“Okay, hot stuff. Just note that I wouldn’t be going easy on you.” Techno said with zero hints of sarcasm.

“Ya, I got it. I will be able to brag about how easy it was, and now Finn knows you were going 100%.” Sapnap laughed in fear of what he is getting himself into.

“Once I step out of the area shake hands then start,” Finn stated as he backed out of the area.

Techno and Sapnap shook hands then started. It was pretty 50/50 in the beginning but then you had a clear winner. It didn’t take long for Techno to find Sapnap's weak spot. He used that to his advantage and won in less than 5 minutes.

“Good match.” Techno smiled.

“Ya, I guess,” Sapnap answered shooing away Techno's hand that he had offered.

“Someone has a delicate ego,” Finn said once Techno and Sapnap had joined him out of the arena.

“Haha very funny,” Sapnap answered.

“This is really cool isn’t it,” Tubbo asked Tommy while he took a drink of water that he had brought in.

“Ya, but how is everyone else going to react when we tell them about that,” Tommy asked as he tried to find something to keep his hands busy.

“I think they will think it is cool!” Tubbo answered full of excitement, Tommy could feel it.

“I am so bored!” Tommy complained.

“Me too. There is nothing to do here. I am also all out of water!” Tubbo said, throwing the empty water bottle at the glass that separates them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Techno beat up Sapnap, and Tommy and Tubbo can talk to each other through the glass? This chapter wasn't really eventful, it was kinda just to explain what is going to be happening in the next couple of chapters. And the book is coming to a close! There will be a second one because I suck at ending books, so when I post the at chapter I will post the first chapter of book 2. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Eat and drink some water and have an amazing day!
> 
> (Word count 1725)


	31. Chapter 30 (Last chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, I don't think anything

"Me too. There is nothing to do here. I am also all out of water!" Tubbo said, throwing the empty water bottle at the glass that separates them.

"You guys have gotten good with the basics but now we need to move onto something that is a little harder," Denny told them as she stood in the center of them.

"No, are we gonna have to do the thing!" Skeppy asked.

"Yes Skeppy, we will have to do the thing. But I have a clean mind, not a corrupt one." Denny answered Skeppy before continuing.

"What's the thing?" George whispered to Schlatt.

"I have no idea, I am going to ask Niki if she knows," Schlatt answered back in a whisper.

"If you just be quiet for one minute then I will tell you what Skeppy is talking about!" Denny said, feeling impatient. They were losing time, precious time.

"Shush Schlatt," Niki told Schlatt after he tried to ask her what George had asked him.

"Sorry, Denny." Schlatt apologized to Denny.

"Schlatt?" Wilbur exclaimed.

"How did he get out! Techno is supposed to be watching them!" Denny said aloud in frustration.

"George? I didn't know you guys were like Niki!?" Wilbur said happily.

"Of course I can't be seen."Skeppy sighed.

"Welcome back Skeppy," Wilbur said as he stood directly in front of Skeppy.

Oh! You can see me!" Skeppy said, bringing Wilbur in for a hug.

"I missed you!" Wilbur said, pulling away to look at Denny.

"Yes?" She clearly is not happy with the interruption.

"So, what were ya doing?" Wilbur asked as he took into consideration where everyone stood.

"Well I was-" Denny was cut off by Wilbur.

"Looks like what you are about to do you need my help for," Wilbur answered.

"Yes I do but I need you guys to stop messing around!" Denny said as the ground shook.

"So, a Sulker is 8 feet tall, full of scales, walks on all fours, its hands and feet are points, it has a human body and head, and it is hard to kill. Ah's can fly, extremely venomous, 1.5 feet tall, basically small humans with wings, and if they catch you by surprise then the only thing you can get out is ah. Seems like an appropriate name." Dream tells himself after going through the notes he had written down. "Shadows, 5 feet tall, can only be killed by ghosts, and they possess the living to kill from the inside. Wow, so we need to watch out for those." Dream keeps talking about the things he has written down. "Oh, and I am related to, really? Wow, would have never guessed." Dream told himself as he got up and left the room to go find Tubbo and Tommy.

"So how are we going to tell first?" Tommy asked.

"Up to you! I was thinking of Denny though." Tubbo answered as his door burst open.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked. No answer, then his door flew open.

"Get up," Dream told Tommy.

"Are we in trouble?" Tubbo asked Tommy.

"I was going to ask you the same question!" Tommy shot back.

"Stop talking like that! You guys can do that later, we need to go find Techno." Dream said once he saw they were making weird facial expressions without saying anything.

"Why Techno?" Tommy asked aloud so Dream could hear him.

"He needs to know what is going on," Dream answered, passing Eret's room to go find Techno.

"I am coming out, I feel like I am the only one still in my room!" Eret said as he opened the door to see Dream, Tubbo, and Tommy turn the corner.

Eret looked around to see all the room doors open, he was the last person to exit his room.

"Wow, I was really the only person left in their room. I wonder what Denny will think of this." Eret said before he felt a slight uneasiness in his stomach. But he still followed to where Dream had disappeared to.

"I didn't remember they could do that!" Techno said that is disbelief.

"Lucky!" Sapnap says once Dream was done explaining it to them.

"I wanna communicate with my mind!" Finn yelled as Eret entered the room.

"Who can do what now?" Eret asked.

"Let's sit down and I will explain. I took notes of everything I remembered so I wouldn't lose it. To be honest with you guys, I don't remember half the stuff I wrote, but I wrote it so it must be true." Dream told everyone as Eret joined where they were all seated.

Dream went on to show everyone the paper he had and all the notes on it, some of them remembered some parts that others didn't, everyone explained what they remembered and it filled a lot of holes, but it came to a quick stop when Eret threw up black all over the floor.

"Eret are you okay?" Techno asked.

"Everyone, get to Denny. They are here." Finn told everyone.

Just after that, the ground started to shake. They rushed out of Med bay and ran straight into Denny and the others, they didn't have time to be shocked about the ghosts or the facts that Skeppy was there with them. They were all focused on the ocean.

"Skeppy!" Bad screamed from somewhere inside of Med bay.

"Bad?" Skeppy asked looking around the open area, not seeing him. Skeppy went looking and went straight into Med bay.

"Skeppy! Where are you!?" Bad yelled.

"I am here Bad!" Skeppy screamed as he saw Bad struggling to stand.

Now was the time that Skeppy needed to put Denny's training and the years he had spent as a ghost into use. He ran straight into Bad and possessed him.

Bad fought for control of his body briefly before he finally gave Skeppy full control. Skeppy led them out of Med bay and to the others before separating from Bad. It took a little bit to regain proper control of his body but he finally did.

All of them stood there looking over the sea, almost like they were when they saw Techno's boat out in the distance. But this time was different. They weren't the same. Something emerged from the water and they were all down at the same time, even the ghosts. Brought to their knees as the thing emerged from the ocean. They were all remembering at the same time. They all received it at the same time.

They stood back up looking out at the ocean all remembering, remembering their countless hours of training they got, remembering everyone's relations to each other, remembering the ghosts' abilities, remembering their own, but most importantly remembering that they were all in this together.

"We are in this together, we won't let them win. Everyone watches each other's back. Know your partners and stick together!" Dream yelled over the rumbling of the ocean.

Then 8 Sulkers appeared from under the ocean, but they weren't alone. They were accompanied by 3 dozen Shadows and countless Ah's. They all got into fight positions as well as everyone on the island. They were going to war and were hoping they would win.

"Prepare for battle." Dream whispered. It was taken by the wind and everyone heard it.

"Prepare for battle." Everyone said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd scene. 
> 
> This was the last chapter of this book, I know I suck at ending books but I will be posting the first chapter of the second book right after. 
> 
> The next book is, in my opinion, a lot better than the first book. I will also have slower updates for the next book because it is still being written and edited.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this book. It was a fun ride while it lasted thank you for almost 300 reads as well! I had a lot of fun writing this book and I would love for you all to check out my other books! 
> 
> I am still so happy with how this book is doing, I really hope my other book will do as well. Thank you for all the support (:
> 
> See you in the next book ~ Dust
> 
> (Word count 1390)
> 
> P.S. Happy Birthday Sapnap (:


End file.
